The Unexpected
by morrigan79
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Draco is looking for revenge. Ginny wants to get him back. Will he be able to forgive her?
1. Chapter 1 Strange Alliance

**

* * *

THE UNEXPECTED**

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: STRANGE ALLIANCE**

It was common knowledge that the grounds of Hogwarts were meant to be the scenario of the final battle between the forces of the dark side and the light side, it was inevitable that in such a magical place the ancestral fight that seemed to never end would take place. Hogwarts have always been a symbol of freedom; through the ages it had resisted every Dark Wizard's attempt to conquer the world with the only purpose to subdue it into darkness, and every time the old castle have been a silent witness of every Dark Wizard's downfall. This time, another battle was taking place again in its grounds, another Dark Lord claimed to be predestined to be the absolute ruler of all the Wizarding World. And precisely this Wizarding World only hoped that Harry Potter, better known as 'The Boy Who Lived', would end this Dark Lord's reign of terror. All expectations to have peace was in Harry's shoulders, maybe due to the prophecy, maybe because of this boy's inner strength, maybe because of his friends and supposed enemies, but mainly because there was no other option. He was the boy in whose hands the unsteady fate of the future rested.

This battle would decide the Wizarding World's fate and it was taking place at that moment, a young wizard was meant to face one of the most powerful dark wizards ever known; Harry Potter had to vanquish Lord Voldemort, and he was totally alone in the battlefield, without friends surrounding him, without allies supporting him; only his swore enemy was by his side helping him in his final effort. There he stood, exhausted beyond belief with only Draco Malfoy by his side, fighting together in the middle of the chaos, and there were no other option but to trust Malfoy, Harry's nemesis during his years in school. Harry scanned the battlefield and he was able to see his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger doing their best in trying to cover him... to cover them, the desperation was evident in their eyes while searching for Harry's eyes and at the same time trying to dodge curses and send their own hexes to protect their friend, but Harry was beyond their reach and they knew that Harry didn't want them close enough to get severely hurt for fighting a battle that they couldn't have possible won. Kill or be killed, those were the very limited options for Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was staring at Potter, he couldn't believe himself trying to think of something to help them both to get away with their lives. Certainly his hatred for 'wonder boy', 'Saint Potter' was not diminished by the circumstances, but it was necessary to win this battle, otherwise there could be no tomorrow for neither of them. The Dark Lord was a threat for all the Wizarding Community including Draco's own interests, that was the reason he was helping Potter, no hidden causes, no divine inspiration and definitely not a sudden change in Draco's heart. He still hated The Boy Who Lived, and right Draco hated him more than ever for taking away the only thing that once was important to Draco.

When Draco chose to betray his family at betraying his Lord, he knew that the only way to ever defeat Lord Voldemort was to work directly with The Order of the Phoenix, and in doing so Draco had no other option but to help Saint Potter, the only wizard who could be able to defeat the pathetic excuse of a man in front of them both, the most powerful wizard in history, Lord Voldemort, who hadn't realized at that moment that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had grown into men, and dangerous ones. Draco detested Potter, but with time he learned to hate The Dark Lord even more, he knew that after Voldemort's downfall there would be plenty of time to make Potter's life miserable.

So, there they stood: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the petty school rivalry suddenly forgotten, the fierce hate for each other directed for the first time towards the same person, and their efforts directed to the same cause: destroying Lord Voldemort, the one and only Dark Lord.

Thousands of Death Eaters were in the grounds of Hogwarts trying to get access to the Castle, and that was not an easy task because the Castle itself was defended by all its occupants: students and teachers, besides all the members of the Order of the Phoenix plus some Aurors, those who managed to survive past battles. It was a magnificent sight for Draco, he never saw as many powerful wizards fighting together as in that moment, he caught a glimpse of Severus Snape, Hogwarts's Potions Master, Death Eater and double agent for Dumbledore, pretending to fight against Draco's father: Lucius Malfoy, top Death Eater and Snape's best friend. Next to them Hermione Granger was doing an excellent job fighting a bunch of Death Eaters, Draco couldn't deny her skill even if he never have liked the little mudblood, she was the most brilliant witch in ages and a very brave one too. But Draco's eyes were looking for someone else in the multitude, a certain redhead girl, stubborn and brave enough to forbid all her family and friends to lock her away from the war and beautiful enough to get all of Draco's attention. Finally he saw her.

Ginny Weasley was fighting side by side with her brother Ronald Weasley and as much as Draco despised the weasel, he was relieved to know that Ginny was not alone, he knew that her brother would literally die trying to protect her and Draco knew that Ginny was as safe as possible in the middle of the war. It seemed that the little girl was looking for him and Potter as well, and for a brief moment her eyes were locked with Draco's intense glare and he could see a flash of hope, regret and worry at the same time, but he didn't dare to keep looking at her, he was sure she was looking for Potter.

Somehow in the middle of the battle, Voldemort himself managed to separate Harry and Draco from the main group and from the protection that they could provide them, and was dueling both of them. Although Draco and Harry were highly skilled wizards, very well trained by the very top elite Aurors from the Ministry of Magic and really powerful on their own, somehow Draco was starting to believe that the task ahead of them was almost impossible. Draco knew for certain that it was Potter who was supposed to kill Voldemort thanks to the bloody prophecy, he knew that wonder boy had done everything in his power to try to be prepared for this battle, but the truth was that Potter was not prepared enough and perhaps he would never be and that knowledge wasn't helping Draco to think clearly about their situation, for a second he desperately wanted to believe that maybe Potter had some kind of strategy... although Potter was never good at chess.

"Hey Potter" Draco snarled managing to avoid the curses that were directed towards him "have a plan? you know, we can't play hide and seek forever, he's trying to kill us in case you haven't noticed yet"

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm thinking!" Harry barked, but to be true Harry's mind was blank, how on earth was he supposed to defeat the most powerful wizard on earth, that stupid prophecy never said what was needed in order to vanquish the Dark Lord, the hard training with top Aurors wasn't enough, the countless nights spent with Hermione in the library looking for spells that could help them, was not enough, the blind fate of his friends, teachers and all the Wizarding World was not enough, it seemed that no matter how hard Harry tried to prepare himself for this moment, Voldemort was meant to win. A sense of inevitability descended upon Harry and he started to panic. He continued dodging spells and curses but his eyes started to go wild and he didn't notice Draco watching him, reading his expressions.

"I can't believe it Potter! You don't have any plan! And now you're starting to panic, this is not the best moment to do that, you know" Draco's voice was slightly alarmed, for a moment before he asked Potter about his plan, Draco wanted to pretend that they both were in full control of the situation, he wanted to believe that they actually had everything planned, and seeing Harry's expressions his worst fears were confirmed, if wonder boy couldn't defeat the Dark Lord, all of them were doomed.

It was clear that Harry-bloody-Potter was loosing it and they were in a very dangerous position. "Come on Potter, put yourself together. Over here!" he said leading the way into the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort close behind them. Draco knew that it didn't look right to run away form the battlefield but he was not going to let the Dark Lord kill Saint Potter so easily. Draco knew that the only hope for the entire Wizarding World was the pathetic wizard who was running with him. He kept running deep into the Forbidden Forest dragging Potter along and cursing loudly "Really Potter, you couldn't have chosen a worst time to indulge yourself into madness". Harry seemed not to listen to any word Draco was saying and continued running, but some little voice in the back of his head told him that if he survived, he would be in eternal debt to Malfoy for saving his sorry ass!

Suddenly Malfoy stopped dragging him and somehow Harry started to return to his senses only to notice that in front of them was the most amazing creature he'd ever seen, a gorgeous woman dress in black leather, gazing at them and smirking in the way Malfoy did it half the time. Lazily the woman approached them.

"I was expecting to see both of you here, you run pretty fast. Anyway we don't have enough time for pleasantries right now, so right to business" They looked at each other without understanding what this beautiful woman could possibly be doing in the middle of the forest, in the middle of a battle "I have something to offer to both of you" she was looking intently to Harry "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, I know that you don't have idea of how to destroy Voldemort and maybe I can help you young Potter, but, I need something in return"

* * *

_This is my first fan fiction posted, so please be kind and tell me if you liked it or not. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Deals

**CHAPTER 2: DEALS**

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Both boys were utterly confused to say the least, this woman appeared from nowhere, speaking quietly as if there weren't Death Eaters practically everywhere, as if there wasn't a war and a crazy Dark Lord running after them trying to kill them, and, to make things even more strange, this gorgeous lady knew their names and Harry's predicament. True, he didn't have the faintest idea of how to vanquish the Dark Lord but it wasn't that obvious, was it?, after all, the bloody prophecy didn't say a word about the methods and nobody was kind enough to tell him what it took, to finally defeat Voldemort, to make things worse this stranger wanted something in exchange for the uncalled-for help and there was no way for Harry to know if this 'kind' woman really wanted to help him instead of trying to lure him into a trap, instinctively Harry took a step back, while Draco stood right in his place without any expression in his face, as usually.

"You're right in being afraid of me Harry Potter, but this time this is not a trap, young one" she said as if reading Harry's thoughts, "you know as well as I do that you are going to commit suicide if you dare to face Voldemort right now, you don't have a plan and you don't have any idea of how to kill him, probably the only thing you can do if you go back right know to face Voldemort, is to trust in your stupid courage and I'm afraid this time it won't help you" her tone was so full of self confidence, and she was right, Harry thought, it was clear that if Malfoy haven't drag him into the forest he would be as well as dead right now. The training, the researching, was useless for him right now. His own strong magic was no match for Voldemort's. He desperately needed more time, time to think about what he was going to do and fulfill everyone's expectations.

"That's right Harry, Draco has just saved your life, you're in his debt and it's also true that you both needed more time to prepare yourselves for this encounter" this time Harry was near to a heart attack, how could she possibly know what he was thinking!! A soft laughter came from her lips "Telepathy my dear boy!, but right now I swear to you I can't answer all your questions and I know that you have a lot of them. He's getting closer and if you don't accept my help quickly maybe there will be no tomorrow for the Wizarding World, there will be no tomorrow for your loved ones. Of course there is a price to pay from both of you, nothing comes free, but just think about it young one, you can save the lives of thousands, nobody else will die because of you" her voice at that point was mesmerizing and Harry was being dragged away "you would put an end to this nightmare, your friends will be free to do whatever they want with their lives and your parent's and Sirius's deaths won't be useless, I want to help you" the last part was nothing but a whisper, a caress to Harry's ears.

Draco couldn't take it any longer, he knew Potter was scared beyond belief with the whole situation, in fact Draco was close to begin panicking himself as soon as he confirmed that wonder boy was as clueless as himself about what would be the plan for killing Lord Voldemort, but he knew that it was useless to panic and it would be worse to show that feeling, in fact the mere thought of showing any kind of feeling was useless. This was the perfect opportunity to fulfill the Prophecy, to defeat Voldemort and his minions, to redeem himself. "OK Potter, if you keep considering what to do I will personally kill you" came Draco's harsh voice "what are you thinking you freak? It is clear that we need help, is clear that you can't do this alone and is clear that we have nothing to lose at this point" Draco was furious but his voice was as cold as usually "I will do anything to get rid of this maniac, you should do the same, start acting like the hero everybody think you are, start acting like a man, you're no longer a kid!"

Harry's sad eyes looked at Draco Malfoy and although he knew the price to pay for the very needed help wouldn't be cheap, he also knew that this time Malfoy was right, again. It was worth the try, for his friends, for Hermione and Ron that were his family, for all the people that showed him their support, for Dumbledore who have done almost everything in his power to protect him, for his parents and Sirius who died trying to protect him, and for his precious Ginny, because she deserved to live peacefully and to be happy with or without Harry.

"All right... I'll accept your help, no matter what the cost will be, if you say that you can help me to do this, to finally defeat Voldemort I will do whatever you have in mind, just lets hurry up, I can feel him, he's very close, there's no more time" his voice was plain and dull "And you Malfoy, you can go back to help the others, I appreciate your help here and if I survive I will be in your debt... but if I die just please tell Ginny... tell Ginny that I... that I... died loving her, and please do everything in your power to keep her safe" his feelings were almost choking him, his desire to be with Ginny was overwhelming, he wanted to marry her most than anything, he wanted to have a bunch of redheads kids with green eyes, he wanted to see them grow and attend to Hogwarts, but maybe he was not meant to, the chances that he got killed in this battle were huge and perhaps Malfoy would survive. The thought didn't make Harry happy but he knew that the ferret cared for Ginny, he knew that they had some sort of relationship before Ginny finally realized that she loved Harry and he was sure that if needed, Malfoy would take care of her.

"Now is official, you're insane Potter. Why should I take care of the little weasel? What is she to me? Do you really expect me to be after her all my damn life?"

"I'm not asking you to marry her Malfoy. I just want you to keep her safe, I know that if I die you will do it"

Draco was about to hex Harry into oblivion, how on earth did he dare to request that very thing from him? Potter knew he cared deeply for Ginny, he knew he was beyond mad knowing that Harry and Ginny were together, beyond jealous, beyond arrogant to ever confess it, and what infuriated him the most was that if Potter died in fact, Draco would do anything in his power to keep Ginny safe, no matter how, after all he considered it his duty. But what infuriated Draco most was that Harry was perfectly aware the he stole Ginny away from Draco and still had the nerve to ask him to take care of her.

Draco's steel gray eyes were clouded with frustration, he knew that his life could have been very different if Potter wouldn't have ruined his relationship with Ginny. Now it was impossible to save anything he could possible have had with her, even if Saint Potter died, Ginny would never be his again and Potter would die as a hero.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted, "I'm afraid Harry that Mr. Malfoy here can't leave to help your friends, you will need him." Harry was taken aback, he expected to fulfill his destiny alone not with Malfoy at his side, besides he was sick worry about Ginny, he was not thinking clearly. "Both of you are wizards with enormous power and you need to combine your efforts to kill your common enemy. I know you hate each other with a passion, but I also know that you have managed to work together and in that way, together, is where your greatest strength resides and you both know it."

Each one recognized the strength in the other. Draco knew for certain that as much as he hated the boy-who-bloody-lived, he was indeed a powerful wizard, a clever one, no matter that at his age he was still annoyingly naïve. Harry knew that Malfoy was a dangerous creature, who knew almost every dark spell and how to manage it, he was cunning and manipulative, always the perfect Slytherin, but Harry also knew that for reasons unknown to him, Malfoy decided to join the light side and to share his knowledge to their cause, and so far his contribution have been of great help, forgetting the fact that the ferret had just saved Harry's life.

"You both need each other this time. We're running out of time so here's the plan: Voldemort can't kill me, no matter what he tries or how hard he tries" at this point she was smiling seductively "we are old acquaintances, and I'm sure he will be delighted to see me again. You both will hide behind that tree while I have a little conversation with our Dark Lord, I'm sure you will realize when he is weak enough for you to come out and perform the killing curse holding the same wand, Draco's strength will transfer to your incantation Harry, and your combined power will be enough to kill Voldemort. It does sound as a very easy thing to do, and it is really easy if you're concentrated in the motive you share for killing him, and I believe that such motive has a name: Ginevra Weasley" Harry trembled and Draco sneered "Sorry, but you will have to deal with that fact, you both care deeply for her no matter how different your feelings are, and that is the key to combine your powers"

Draco was looking murderous at the time, any reminder or Harry's love for Ginny was enough to infuriate him. Harry couldn't stop himself to clench his fists at the thought of Malfoy and Ginny, he looked at Draco. They were almost the same height, even though Draco's body was more muscular than Harry's. Draco's pale blonde hair was loose and at his chin level and his eyes were very well guarded, hate shining in their very depths.

"Make sure to say the incantation at the same time and don't think of anything else at that moment, otherwise this won't work and I assure you that if Voldemort survives I personally will take care of your precious Ginevra's death" she said with a very malevolent smile "Do we have a deal boys?".

Harry and Draco looked at each other, there was not the time not the place to discuss their feelings for Ginny, they both knew that there was no option but to work together in order to save her, they both nodded at the same time "We have a deal" And the fate of all the Wizarding World was sealed with those simple worlds.


	3. Chapter 3: Defeats

**CHAPTER 3: DEFEATS**

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

****

She couldn't hide the satisfied smile at the boy's agreement, indeed they were either brave enough or maybe stupid enough for trusting her without knowing if she really was going to help them in defeating their enemy or if she was going to deliver them to the anxious hands of Lord Voldemort. Fortunately for them, this time she was going to keep her word, she was as eager as them to put an end to the war, there have been enough killings for the era, and she despised deeply the cruel Dark Lord and his minions, she wouldn't forget the massive slay of her people, her children, after she refused to help the dark side. If she could have killed Voldemort with her own hands, she would've done it without hesitation and without wasting more precious time, but she knew at the time that just one wizard and one alone was meant to do that job: the great Harry Potter.

And here she was face to face with the wizarding world's savior, a young man who had no idea of how to defeat his worst nightmare, who was as terrified as a child at the mere thought of finally meeting his destiny an who knew that if he failed, all that was dear to him would not survive, including Ginny Weasley. Next to him was Draco Malfoy, a powerful young wizard that hated Harry Potter with a passion but nonetheless who decided to help him, a handsome young man proud of his lineage of pureblood ancestors and amazing wizards, a man who chose to fight for the light side because he knew that the Dark Lord was a treat even for the most old and respectable wizarding families, he knew that Voldemort would enslave them all and there would be no one to stop him, he knew also that his precious redhead would be amongst the first to die. And both boys had agreed to work together and to accept her help, hoping to find a way out.

"The decision that you have made is the wisest thing you can manage right now, we have a deal then, and we'll discuss the price when he's dead. Now, go and hide, he's almost here, and remember, work together this time and trust in each other"

They only nodded and went to hide behind a large tree leaving her alone in the middle of the forest, looking quite comfortable with the whole situation.

Some steps were heard and The Dark Lord himself was standing in front of her. A gesture that was meant to be a smile was set in his horrible face, his red eyes staring intently at her, his body ready for the hunt.

"My beautiful Sarah, what a pleasure to meet you here my lady" his voice was a dangerous whisper "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, or perhaps your dead ones convinced you?" he smirked evilly "Anyway, as you already know that you can't stop me, I assume you decided to finally serve me and give me your powers and invaluable knowledge, but I must tell you, we can talk later and maybe then you will be able to convince me of your loyalty, as right know I have some urgent business to finish"

"My Lord" she whispered softly with a very subtle anger that even Voldemort wasn't able to notice "I am here to help you with your urgent business, I know you're looking for the coward who dared to run away from your immense power, Harry Potter I mean, I already know about that prophecy and let me assure you that the boy is no match for you, but let me make things easier for you, as a proof of my regret"

At this point, Harry was ready to jump and try to strangle her with his bare hands but Malfoy held him. "Don't be stupid Potter, stay still and for once control your Gryffindor instincts of being stupidly brave, give her some time" Harry was furious "Don't you see Malfoy? Are you so bloody blind? She has betrayed us!!! She's more than willing to help Voldemort to kill us both" Harry was struggling with Draco who was doing his best to keep Harry still, and he was doing such a good job that Harry wasn't able to move. "We can always keep running if things don't work, so listen you wanna-be-hero, be quiet, as I've already told you, we have nothing to lose, so if you want to have a small chance to save your precious Ginny, let's give a try" At the mention of Ginny's name Harry stood still not without glancing at Malfoy with utter disdain. "You won't have any chance to be close to her Malfoy, not if I can help it" Draco smirked "We will see Potter, we will see".

Voldemort was smiling triumphantly at her "So Sarah, I see that finally you have come to your senses, tell me what you have to offer?, but let me assure you that it might be too late for your kind"

"Maybe for my kind my Lord is indeed very late, but not for me. I have something that can make you incredibly strong and powerful and you know that, I will gladly give you my blood so you can live eternally and rule the world as is meant to be"

Voldemort smirked, it seemed that finally he was going to get what he wanted most: Sarah's powerful and ancient blood, the blood that could make him almost immortal for as long as he kept drinking it. Once that he had it, Potter would stand no chance to defeat him.

"I accept your gift Sarah, but you must remember that once I have your blood, you will no longer rule amongst your children as you so fondly call them, they will have to serve me, your princes will be my slaves as well as you will, and you will remain by my side forever, your blood mine to share with whomever I desire. Are you still willing to do that?, to serve me for al eternity?"

"I will my Lord" the soft answer came, so full of controlled and unnoticed anger. "I will be your most loyal servant, my princes and my people will be at your disposal, they will help you to finally get rid of all the muggles, hunting them down in the most effective way, and only keeping them as cattle for our survival, they are priceless in your hands, they will be the most lethal and effective weapons faithful only to you, I've realized that is the only way they could survive, otherwise they have no chance against your power, and I want them to continue living"

"Lets do it then and prove yourself to me as one of my servants" Voldemort's voice came with an arrogant tone, if he could have paid more attention at the situation he would have noticed how illogical it was, Sarah never accepted being his servant in the past, nothing he said had convinced her to help him, not even his killings and his treats, but he was so arrogant and so full of himself that he didn't notice her triumphant smile.

"So my Lord, we will do it the proper way, I have to drain you before you can receive the blood" at Voldemort's doubtful gaze she added quickly "You know I can´t kill you by draining you, I just want to give you the full power of my blood, there's no treat for you if I drain you"

At that point Draco and Harry looked significantly at each other "I told you Potter to give her a chance, once that she drains the maniac we will come out and strike together" Harry didn't know if he should laugh or cry, instead he gave Draco a nasty look "That's pretty obvious Malfoy" he said rolling his eyes. Draco looked unaffected "Sorry Potty, but in your mind's state I just had to be sure" Draco answered smirking, he always had the last word.

Sarah approached Voldemort cautiously until they were face to face, carefully and avoiding the revulsion she felt at the mere touch of him, she held his face and turned it to a side, when it was at the desired direction she sank her teeth in his throat, the blood immediately flowing right in to her mouth. Images began flowing as well, but suddenly they were replaced by complete darkness, just darkness and the unmistakable taste of evil, the most pure evilness that made her want to drop her prey. Quickly the Dark Lord was on his knees, weak and confused, barely noticing the two figures that came from behind a tree and that were approaching them at full speed, he felt Sarah dropping him to the ground and just then an inner voice told him that something went very wrong. In front of him stood Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to kill him and Draco Malfoy, his most faithful deatheater's son, the little traitor. Sarah took a step back and disappeared from his view as he heard a soft "Now my boys" and then an _Avada Kedavra _said at the same time by both boys, the last thing he saw was a green light erupting from Potter's wand and the darkness descended. There was no longer a Dark Lord living in this world.

Harry felt dizzy, Voldemort laid lifeless in the ground. Draco felt himself drained, he knew that he had used a great amount of his power in the curse, and he knew that somehow his magic had been transferred to Harry's own curse, letting them finish with the Wizarding World's worst nightmare and assuring him that Weasley's little sister was safe as far as he was concerned, he knew that she had not been hurt from battle, he knew for certain that the Weasley prat protected her with his own life if necessary, sure Weasel was that stupid and for once Draco was grateful, he knew that already Ginny Weasley had a future, even if such future was with wonder boy.

They heard footsteps approaching to their location hurriedly and suddenly Dumbledore along with Professor Snape appeared behind some bushes. It only took a moment for Dumbledore to realize what had happened: Voldemort's body laid limp at Harry's and Draco's feet, it was clear that Voldemort was finally dead, and it was clear that both boys were responsible for his downfall, but when his eyes rested in Sarah's shape his joy turned into something indescribable, a mix of relief and dread. "Harry, Draco what have you done my boys!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Please, don't forget to review_


	4. Chapter 4: The Payment

**CHAPTER 4: TIME TO PAY **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Draco heard Dumbledore´s voice far, far away, he was conscious that finally Voldemort was really gone, dead, vanquished as the prophecy said, and Draco was perfectly aware that he was partially the cause, that he, a Malfoy had helped a Potter to kill the Dark Lord. Draco felt exhausted beyond belief and disorientation was starting to surround him, he barely remembered his reasons for helping Potter and betraying his father, it has something to do with Draco not wanting to bow to anybody, and something to do with his mother pleading with his father to let Draco out of the war and his father refusal, and it had something to do with Draco not wanting Ginny Weasley hurt. That was the main reason: Ginny Weasley and her stupid sweet smile, Ginny and her stubbornness that led her into the war despite Draco's threats to strangle her, Ginny and her betrayal siding with Potter, Ginny leaving Draco because of Potter.

_(Flash back)_

_"I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry…" Ginny sobbed almost desperately against his chest "but I can't let Harry do this alone, he has just confessed that he loves me and that he is willing to fight he-who-must-not-be-named because of me, I can't tell him that I don't love him and condemn all the Wizarding World"_

_"So you have chosen to sacrifice us to save your precious Wizarding World little one?" in spite of the bitterness in his tone, Draco held Ginny firmly against him._

_"I don't have any option Draco, I wouldn't forgive myself if Harry couldn't find a reason that's worth the effort to go against the Dark Lord" Ginny continued sobbing and shaking like a little girl "Please don't hate me Draco, please… is something I have to do… besides our relationship will never be possible, will never work…" _

_Draco held Ginny even closer to him "Don't you ever say that again" his voice was fierce and barely audible "Look at me Ginevra" Ginny refused to look at Draco's face so he made her see him "I would've done anything to be with you, I would've fought anyone who dared to threat you, I would've kill anyone who tried to take you away from me. I was more than willing to die for you" his voice was full of pain and Draco was trembling against his will "What we have, this relationship or whatever it is, could have worked if you had been faithful to your heart" Draco was slowly losing control and he started to raise his voice "Are you going to tell Potter you love him in order to help him find the courage he doesn't have?, are you going to kiss him the way you used to kiss me?, are you going to tell him that you're his the same way you told me once? Are you?? Are you?? Answer me dammit Weasel!!!!" Finally Draco was openly yelling, showing his emotions for everyone who wanted to see them for the first time._

_Ginny just looked at him with her sad eyes, not crying anymore "You know I love you Draco… but I need to do this… I don't expect you to understand it, but I need to do it, I really do… Draco, please" Draco just stared at her incredulous to what was taking place, Ginny was walking away from him "Harry is waiting for me… I need to go, please Draco, let me go"_

_Before he released her he was about to kiss her "You have decided our fate already. So be it, little one.. so be it"_

(End of flashback)

The little witch betrayed him and he couldn't think of anything else but try to protect her, to keep her safe, that was the reason he abandoned his family, his home, his friends and everything he once had. He was still the Malfoy heir, his father didn't dare to disown him, but Draco was utterly alone and he only was able to think of the little treacherous woman who made him realize he indeed had a heart that she took care of breaking into tiny pieces.

Finally the threat was gone, Voldemort was dead and Draco should have felt exhilarated at the thought, but he didn't feel a thing, nothing but emptiness. He looked at Potter who was as still as Draco himself. Draco knew that Potter would run to his sidekicks: the mudblood and the weasel, and then he would run into the open arms of his girlfriend: Ginny Weasley, Draco's woman. That simple thought was enough to infuriate him and he wanted nothing more but to kill Potter as his presence was not vital anymore. As if reading his thoughts, and she was doing that certainly, Sarah's voice cut the silence.

"Don't even think about it Draco" her voice was stern but so full of concealed tenderness "it's not worthy my precious" a sensuous sound of liquid in her words.

It was just then that Draco became conscious of his surroundings: Voldemort's body lying in the ground lifeless; Sarah standing at Voldemort's side, eyes sparkling in the dark; Snape looking at him as calmed and controlled as always but with certain something in his eyes when he was looking at Draco, something that looked very much like pride; Dumbledore stood there also looking suddenly older and weaker as if an infinite weight was put over his shoulders; and finally wonder boy, who kept looking intently at Voldemort's body without even blink.

"What have you done my boys?" Dumbledore's voice sounded even more worried as his first question was so blatantly ignored.

Draco sneered at the question "Well Headmaster, it seems the answer is obvious: we just killed the Dark Lord, and I think you should be as happy as it is possible to be." Snape was amused and took a step towards Sarah.

"My Lady" he said bowing slightly in her presence "I must apologize for my disrespect, but I was completely taken aback with the unexpected Dark Lord's death" Now Draco was officially confused, what was Snape doing?

"I understand Severus, you don't need to worry" her voice was silky and full of self-confidence, she began approaching the Headmaster "Hello Albus, surprised to see me my old friend?, you don't look very happy right now, I wonder why" her smile looked more like a predator gesture "Did you think I forgot our deal? I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear Albus, but some things needed to be taken cared of and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time" She was getting closer to Dumbledore and Draco wasn't able to understand what was going on, she looked young enough to be one of the Headmaster's students, but she was talking to him as if they knew each other from long ago. "I must say that I was very surprised Albus, when I had the pleasure to know the great Harry Potter and discover at the same time that he was nothing but a lost boy, a very powerful wizard without any doubt, but without proper training and without a decent teacher he was no match for the all mighty Lord Voldemort" her tone was slightly annoyed "And you can't imagine my surprise Albus when I discovered that you left the boy to his own devices, that you never trained him neither helped him to discover his full potential."

"Anyway Sarah" Dumbledore interrupted her with a stern voice "You didn't have the right to intervene"

"You're wrong my dear friend, I had all the right to take part in this great show. It was such a luck for the kid that Draco Malfoy was with him, he saved Harry's life when you were not able to save your pupil's life you know?" Draco decided that this woman was dangerous but couldn't stop himself for liking her "And, I must tell you I gave the boys the chance to choose if they wanted my help or not, and they agreed maybe because you didn't left them any other option Albus. Tell me, how Harry was supposed to vanquish Voldemort? Without any knowledge of advanced magic, without a proper training and without the self confidence needed for such a task. I'm surprised Albus, that you were so careless with this boy"

Draco had to agree even if he didn't like Potter at all, but all the woman have said was true, Wonder Boy had no idea of how to perform the most simple dark spell, it was highly illogical for him to know how to contercurse them.

"So, here I was, knowing that the world's fate was in this young one's hands. It was such a luck that Draco was with him, Mr. Malfoy is such a powerful wizard himself that made possible to cast the killing curse on a weakened Voldemort. How could I not assist these two young wizards in their quest to save the world. And Albus, is such a luck that you're here, so you can witness the payment"

"Sarah, surely there must be another way out" Dumbledore said "You really can't understand what have happened all these years, I had to protect Harry without forgetting that he was just a boy, he's still a boy. Sarah I'm sure we can have an arrangement, it's obvious that young Harry and young Draco didn't know what they were getting themselves into, and it is not fair to receive the payment in such conditions"

"You're right my friend, they didn't know what I was going to request from them, but they agreed to do it no matter the consequences. Such fine and courageous young men!"

During all the conversation Harry was lost to his own thoughts, he never, not even once took his eyes away from Voldemort's body. Draco had been so close to punch him at one point and Harry didn't even notice, Dumbledore had arrived and Harry continued looking at Voldemort, Sarah was arguing with his Headmaster and Harry paid no attention to any of them. He was lost in his own world and it seemed that he was not planning to return any soon, and nobody noticed how quiet he had gone.

"Stop it Harry" came Sarah's voice, sweet and gentle. She left Dumbledore's side and approached the boy "He's really dead, he's gone Harry, it's finally over my boy, you won't have to worry anymore, the nightmare is over. Look at me Potter… look at me" The boy did what he was told and looked at Sarah, smiling for the first time in the whole day. As is he would have returned from the dead, Harry's body came to life and the boy started laughing almost hysterically, in his joy he hugged Malfoy "For God's sake Scar Face!" came Draco's infuriated response. Harry didn't pay attention to him, he ran directly to Snape, but fortunately for the Potions Master, he collided with Dumbledore who hugged him back without emotion, but trying to calm Harry down instead.

After a few minutes Harry began coming to his senses. "I always thought you were nuts Scar Face, today I just confirmed it" Draco snarled.

"Well kids" Sarah's voice was heard not without a hint of annoyance "we have some business to attend. It's such a luck that your Headmaster is here to be our witness as well as you Severus" Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"What I want in return for my help to defeat Voldemort is… your loyalty. I know that I have been rude but really there was no time, so let me introduce myself. My name is Sarah and as you must have already inferred, I am a vampire, but not any kind of vampire. I'm not the dark creature that you have studied at school. I'm the Queen of a great and proud species, you will learn a lot more of our kind in time. Let's just say in order to make a long story short, that long time ago I made a pact with a great wizard: my children wouldn't feed on wizards and in exchange once in a while I could claim one or two wizards amongst the most powerful, as mine. So you see, I could have claimed you both without helping you to defeat Voldemort but I did it, and what I want is your total and complete loyalty to me, I will teach you things that you could only dream of and I will give you my word that I won't turn you into Vampires if you don't want to be made one of us"

Draco and Harry were speechless. Draco already suspected that the strange woman was a vampire and he confirmed the fact as soon as he saw her drain Voldemort almost until death, but hearing it directly from her was a shock, and the knowledge that he an Potter were going to be claimed as her possession was totally unbelievable.

"But boys, I can't keep both of you with me, you'd killed each other, so just one of you will remain with me, the other one will keep the one that managed to get you together. One of you will go with me and will learn unimaginable things, he will live among my people and will be cherished and loved. The other one will marry Ginevra Weasley"¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Please, read and review, tell what you think._


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

CHAPTER 5: DECISIONS     

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Draco's head was spinning dangerously and he was making a great effort to pretend to be unaffected by the news. There were just two options for the deal he stupidly made with the Vampire Queen, and none of them seemed attractive to Draco. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his life surrounded by vampires but he didn't want to marry Ginny Weasley neither. In the other hand he certainly was not going to let Scar Face be happy ever after with the woman he once loved madly, and who betrayed Draco so blatantly.

Draco began thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to kill Voldemort after all. The reason he began fighting for the light side no longer existed, the love he felt once for Ginny Weasley was replaced by disdain and resentment, in fact, he wasn't even able to tolerate Ginny's presence close to him. It was true that he didn't want to see her hurt in any way during the war, it was also true that he had done everything in his power to protect her, but since the night she decided to become Potter's girlfriend, Draco never spoke to her again. At first it was unbearable to be near her knowing that he was no longer allowed to touch her or to kiss her, but later he stopped thinking in Ginny the way he used to, he no longer saw her as someone unique and special but rather an attractive young woman but very ordinate in any other way; her smile didn't send him to a rush of emotions anymore, instead he thought that it was overestimated, in time Draco no longer needed to hear her voice or to see her beautiful face. Gradually he proved himself that Ginny Weasley was no longer necessary in Draco's life anymore.

Draco cared deeply for Ginny's well-being, but he didn't want to be close to her, he couldn't be close to her. Draco was sure that if he had to listen one more of Ginny's apologies he would strangle her, and apologize was the only thing Ginny was able to do in Draco's presence since that night. So it was impossible even to consider a marriage with the littlest Weasley, he despised her deeply for not having the so called Gryffindor courage to stand by him, he no longer admired her bravery or her smartness, on the contrary he thought that she was probably the most stupid witch in modern history for sacrificing her happiness to a supposed Wizarding World's savior who for almost eight years never noticed her and never paid attention to her. But it seemed that for Ginny, Harry's sudden discovery of his undying love for her, was more than enough to run into his open arms leaving Draco behind without a second glance. Obviously, she never loved Draco.

He suddenly realized that he had no longer anything or anyone waiting for him to celebrate the victory, no one was going to wait for his return at the Manor, surly his father was already dead or imprisoned, and his mother was finally insane, so she wouldn't notice Draco's return to he Manor. Nobody was to congratulate him for helping defeat Lord Voldemort, he was utterly alone.

"That's impossible Sarah!" Dumbledore's incredulous voice took Draco out of his memories "You can't claim one of them as yours, and absolutely you can't make one of them marry Ginevra Weasley!" For Draco it was clear that Dumbledore was highly irritated at Sarah's request, but he was slightly curious about which part was the most annoying for the Headmaster.

"Of course I can do it Albus!" she left Harry's side and started walking menacingly towards Dumbledore "And be assured that I will do it, I am not asking for your approval Headmaster, I'm merely informing you what is going to happen here. Like it or not"

It was evident to Draco that Dumbledore was trying to find a way out, the old Headmaster was trying to gain some time on his favor, he was trying to build a solid line of reasoning against the inevitable. Even Draco knew what was going to happen.

"Don't look for a way out Dumbledore" a hint of disdain was not lost to Draco "you know that this is going to happen no matter what you think. It's my right to claim one of them even if I haven't helped them, and the marriage idea seems to me like a fair reward for the one who stays. So, I don't really have any more time to discuss this is getting really late and I'd love to settle this thing as soon as possible, so please tell me my dear friend if you have something else to say, just let me inform you that my patience is almost over"

Dumbledore looked defeated, and he just shook his head in negation. Draco had knew it since the beginning, there was no possible way out, and he knew that even if Dumbledore could have figured out something Draco would never break a promise.

"Well it seems that we shall proceed to find out who is the fortunate wizard today" Sarah's voice was almost cheerful "Who wants to come with me?"

That was the question Draco was doing himself. It was clear Draco didn't have a loving family waiting anxiously for his return probably at this point he didn't have a family anymore, but he still have the responsibility to continue the Malfoy line, being the last member of such a great clan; not that continuing the Malfoy line was an obstacle for joining the Vampire Queen, after all she said that it was not necessary to become a vampire to remain with her. He has no friends who will worry about his faith, indeed probably all Hogwart's population hated him for being such a bastard with almost everybody and the few so called friends he once had were Death Eater's children so surly they were already dead, so his friends definitely wouldn't miss him. He needed to take care of the Malfoy fortune, the Malfoy Manor, and of course his mother well-being but those affairs could be taken care of wherever he was going to be. And finally the idea of marrying Weasley was not appealing in the least.

"I'll go with you" Draco's voice sounded so full of self confidence "if you accept me my Lady" Potter can have his whore if that makes him happy, Draco thought.

Snape was gleaming with pride, this time he didn't want to hide it. He was proud of Draco for being such a sensible young man, he knew that serving the Dark Lord was not right, not only because it was wrong to kill innocent people, but also because The Dark Lord was of no use for Draco Malfoy's interests. And now Draco was taking the chance of his life in order to become the most powerful and great wizard of all times. Snape knew that Sarah's wisdom was infinite and that in her care, Draco would develop his full potential.

"If that's what you want Draco, I will be honored to take you with me. But first lets hear what Harry has to say. Do you want to remain here Harry and marry Ginny Weasley? Do you want to stay here with your family and friends? I know you're pretty much in love with Ginevra"

Harry looked intently at Sarah and Draco. "So does Malfoy" Draco was surprised at Potter's statement. So, Wonder Boy knew bloody well that he was stealing Ginny from Draco and have declared his love to Ginny on purpose to annoy Draco. It was only reasonable that with time he really fell for Ginny. This time Draco was really enraged.

"I'm not in love with your little weasel, Scar Head. For all I care you can have her for eternity" Draco smirked, his gray eyes hardening in spite of his controlled voice. "I don't usually take back what I once threw away, you can keep her, I don't mind"

"You must remember Ferret that she dumped you and not otherwise!" Harry was yelling madly, he never endured Malfoy's taunts about Ginny.

Draco smirked lazily "She told you that, didn't she? And I presume that she also told you of those long nights when she couldn't stop screaming my name"

"You bastard!" Harry was restrained by Sarah's strong hand

"That's not a way to thank Mr. Malfoy for saving your life a few hours ago" Sarah said with a stern voice.

"Indeed Harry" Dumbledore said "Mr. Malfoy is very brave to accept to go with Sarah. I'm sure that his was a very difficult decision to make" What was Dumbledore taking about? The decision was not difficult to make, he didn't have anything to lose, Draco thought annoyed. "Leaving your loved ones is never easy, is a sacrifice that no many wizards are willing to make, really Harry while you will be enjoying yourself surrounded by friends and family and of course, the love of Ginny Weasley, Mr. Malfoy will be on his own surrounded by… vampires and without any friend" If Draco didn't knew better he would think that Dumbledore was trying to convince Potter to take his place.

"Really Headmaster, it's nothing…"

Draco couldn't continue as he was interrupted by Dumbledore "I really appreciate Mr. Malfoy your sacrifice. It's really heroic of you to take Harry's place" That was it. He had said the words that would put Harry into action. Draco knew in that instant that he was doomed. An indeed he was.

"I'll go with you my Lady" Harry practically yelled "As much as I hate Malfoy I won't let him sacrifice himself going with you, besides that way I'll pay my wizarding debt to him for saving my life"

"I don't want you to pay me Potter, I didn't save your life and I would really appreciate if you'd stop messing in my businesses" Draco was beginning to lose all the patience he had, but he still tried to reason with Saint Potter. "Besides I'm sure you want to marry your weasel"

"As much as I'd love to do that, I want to pay you Malfoy, so I'll go"

"You realize that if I let you go I will have to marry the weasel?"

"I know you will take good care of her"

"I will make her life miserable if you let her marry me. I don't her to be my wife. I don't want a wife, and she's not worthy for carrying the Malfoy name" Draco was officially desperate.

"As I said boys, I don't have the rest of the night" Sarah's impatient voice put an end to the argument "Draco, as much as I would love to keep you by my side, I think Harry's right. He wants to pay his wizarding debt and he will take your place and go with me. I'm sorry dear, but you don't have to worry that much, if you want me to help you to develop your full powers, we can arrange your training with me. But right now I'm afraid that you will have to marry Ginevra Weasley as soon as possible, to fulfill your part of the deal. As for you Harry, I'll come in two weeks and then you will go with me after we attend Draco's wedding"


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**CHAPTER 6: TRAPPED**

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

After Dumbledore and Harry said their polite good-byes to Sarah and began walking towards the castle, Draco remained behind with Snape struggling not to look disappointed and terribly stressed, but it was obvious that he was exhausted for the effort of the killing curse and for the events that took place after their victory, and that tiredness was reflected in his silver eyes. He really didn't want to think about his future wedding or his future at all, somehow he knew that this was not the time not the place to do such thing. He saw Severus Snape approaching him slowly, the Potions Master was a very important person in Draco's life, almost a second father to him, always there to support him whenever he needed him most, so it was not a surprise to see him coming.

"It's not that bad my boy you know, in fact this is a great opportunity for you, you won't have to remain at Sarah's side but you won't miss the opportunity to be trained by her, as she already told you she'll help to develop all your potential until you become the most powerful wizard" Severu's voice sounded as excited as it could be and it was obvious that the Potions Master was proud of Draco.

But for Draco the future couldn't be darker. He was going to marry the woman that broke his heart once, the woman who chose to be with his worst enemy despite the fact that she once promised to love Draco forever, the woman that surly would blame him for Potter's departure and who would hate him forever for that alone. He was going to marry the woman who betrayed him. Draco wasn't worried about his future obligations and position into the Wizarding World, he knew that no matter his father's fate, Draco was right now the Lord of Malfoy Manor and all its wealth. He also knew that due to the fact that he helped to defeat The Dark Lord, he was going to be treated like a hero and be respected, hated, resented and courted by all, the way the Malfoys always were and for that sole reason he got to put a mask of pride and coolness on himself. The very name Malfoy commanded respect, conjured images of endless money and influence. He knew that it would take all his strength to marry the Weasley girl in spite of her family's opposition and that he would make it look as a marriage for love in front of the public eye, no matter the cost.

"You know Severus, this is going to be hard, but I expect you to be with me as you have always been. I know I can do it, continue with my life as usually I mean, but is going to take some time, especially with that girl as my wife" he said with a great amount of distaste.

"I know Draco, I will be there and you know that. As for your father… I didn't kill him. I know you saw us dueling and it was clear that we were not going to hurt each other, so Dumbledore will take care of him personally, he promised me that he wouldn't allow the Ministry to put a hand on him. Surely he will go away with the promise of never return to England, but knowing him as you and I know him… you know what to expect"

Of course Draco knew what to expect from his father in a situation like this, surely Lucius would kill himself at the first opportunity after he spoke with Draco. It hurt to know that as a fact, but deep inside Draco knew that it was for the best. Lucius certainly wouldn't be able to survive the public humiliation of being sent to jail, and Draco didn't want to see his father imprisoned, no matter what, Draco cared for his father.

"I don't want to talk about my father's faith Severus, I will deal with that later so lets go, I think we are expected and I'm dying to see my fiancée's face when she finds out about our engagement. I swear I will make Potter pay for what he has just done tonight." His features were darkened with the hatred he felt for Harry Potter, while working together they seemed to manage a certain degree of understanding, they were very effective together and as team they were the best. Nonetheless, Draco never stopped hating The Boy Who Lived, especially after stealing Ginny from him. And tonight Potter decided that Ginny Weasley was something that can be put aside and handed to whomever could claim her, in this case Draco Malfoy. Potter had assumed that Draco still wanted Ginny back when in reality since the night she left she was dead to him.

He remembered the first time Draco saw Ginny after she left him, how desperate she had been to make him talk to her and how determined he was to not acknowledge her presence. Potter took her to a meeting of the resistance and she never looked at Draco, not even once she spoke in the meeting, just after Draco left the room positively enraged, she ran after him telling Potter a stupid excuse.

_(Flashback)_

_"Draco please, can we talk?" Ginny's voice came to Draco's ears soft and so sad that he almost stop his furious walking… almost. Ginny ran behind him. "I know you're mad at me, but let me explain my motives Draco" He kept walking not even glancing at her, but she was really stubborn "You can't pretend that you're not listening to me, let me give you an explanation love" Draco's patience was almost over and he didn't want to yell at her, he didn't want to show her any emotion anymore._

_"Sod of Weasel" Draco growled and he kept walking towards the exit. How could she call him "love" when she betrayed him just weeks ago? The nerve of that woman!_

_"You are right at being mad at me, but just listen to me" he was determined to not explode right then, no matter what Ginny did… until "Draco I love you! Please listen to me!" That was it. In a mere second Ginny was pinned down against the wall with a very enraged Draco above her, holding her by her wrists and breathing heavily above her._

_"Listen to me Weasley, don't you ever say those words to me again! Save them for your precious Potter or for whomever that could believe you, I'm through with you" In spite of his wrath, Draco's voice was nothing but a controlled whisper, he could see the fear in Ginny's eyes, but this time he was sure that he was not going to regret scaring Ginny Weasley. His perfect and muscular body was pressed against the little form of Ginny and he could sense her tremble, his body instinctly recognizing Ginny's body and his mind fighting that recognition._

_"Listen to me carefully little one because I won't say this again, you made your decision days ago, you chose Potter over me and I don't blame you" Draco's look was cynical, "And I don't want you near me, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, I don't want to see trying to convince yourself that you made the right decision, am I clear Weasel? Unless… unless you are expecting to have some fun with me , if you want me to remind you of the nights that you were screaming my name" his voice was seductive, but a hint of hatred was detectable in it._

_"Don't you dare to treat me like one of your whores Draco Malfoy!" came the indignant answer from Ginny._

_"What's the difference Weasel?" Ginny tried to free herself from Draco, but her struggle was useless he was obviously stronger than she and he was enraged "Since the night you decided to be Potter's woman…" _

_"I'm not his woman!" Ginny interrupted him, tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm only yours" she sobbed._

_"Don't make laugh Weasel!" Ginny was sobbing, it was clear that she was suffering and at that point Draco wanted nothing more but to cradle her in his strong arms and console her, it took all his strength to remain calm an collected, but he had had enough "I don' want to see you again Ginevra and I'm serious, go back to Potter and your perfect life, forget that once I made the mistake of loving you and be assured that I'm trying to fix said mistake, so, don't humiliate yourself running after me little one I can't stand your presence"_

_(End of flashback)_

It was time for revenge, revenge against Potter and Ginny.

Sarah approach him, placing a quick kiss in his cheek surprising Draco "I know you're not happy with this marriage Draco, but it's necessary and you will see it in time. I'll see you in two weeks in your wedding, then we will arrange your training young one" Sarah began walking away "Severus, please take care of him. And Draco, thank you for not questioning my reasons for this marriage"

"I sword you loyalty my Lady, and I intend to keep that promise no matter what you ask from me. I'll see you in my wedding" She nodded and suddenly disappeared from view. Draco looked at Severus and without any word they began walking towards the castle, they didn't need any words between them to reach an understanding.

They arrived at the castle's gates where Dumbledore and Harry stood surrounded by a crowd. Apparently Dumbledore had just announced the defeat of Lord Voldemort and was announcing the news of the compromise with Sarah cause everyone went suddenly silent. The change in Draco's demeanor was outstanding, all of a sudden he recovered his arrogant stand and his distinct smirk was set on his face, his silver eyes got a glow that they didn't have minutes ago as he was approaching the crowd.

Harry was holding a very anguished Ginny in his arms, Ron was slightly injured and was being held by Hermione but his fury at the arrangement was evident, he was not taking kindly his sister's marriage with Malfoy. They hadn't notice Draco and the Potions Master approaching them, so they were surprised to hear Malfoy's voice thundering.

"Potter, get your bloody hands of my fiancée" Draco was more than satisfied to see Potter's and Ginny's faces at his words. To back up his words, he took Ginny's arms and put her beside him with a malevolent smile "Hello sweetheart, glad to see me?" He didn't let Ginny answer him as he addressed to Potter "I told you Scar Head that this was not going to be pleasant to watch, and I warn you, I don't want to see you close to my property, as much as I don't like it she's mine and you are responsible of that, so don't get close to her, I don't share Potty"

Harry was about to say something, to jump at Draco's throat but Dumbledore restrained him.

"Well my sweet Ginevra, it seems that faith will never be kind with you. I assume that the Headmaster has already told you that our happy marriage will take place in two weeks"

"Two weeks? He never said when it would take place" Ginny's voice was trembling.

"Well, be informed then that in two weeks you'll be my wife" Draco said with all the disdain he could manage "So I forbid you to get near Potter Weasel, we will discuss the details of my weeding later"

"Your wedding Draco? Your mean our wedding don't you" Ginny's temper was beginning to rise.

"I know what I said Weasel, and I know I said MY wedding, so don't argue with me, I won't allow it, as I already told you we will se the details later and I will inform what I expect from the woman that is going to be my bride" he held Ginny's waist with one hand and whispered in her ear "You put into hell Ginevra, it's time to pay"¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**A/N**: _I just reposted chapters 1 and 2, so please read them again. And please, please don't forget to review._

**LiitleLovelyGirl: **I assure you that Draco won't be alone for a long time, but he can be stubborn sometimes. Thanks for reviewing


	7. Chapter 7: Arrangements

**CHAPTER 7: ARRANGEMENTS**

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was hard to believe that the Draco Malfoy who stood proudly in the middle of the crowd, holding Ginny Weasley's waist in a disdainful but possessive way, was the same Draco Malfoy who was on the verge of a panic attack just hours ago. This Draco Malfoy was enjoying Ginny's face of pure agony at his threats of revenge, Ron's face at the news of the marriage that would take place in two weeks, but above all he was enjoying Harry Potter's face at the sight of Draco and Ginny irrevocably together. Draco couldn't avoid to smirk, he was about to make a rude remark to Potter, but the Headmaster prevented it.

"I think Mr. Malfoy that we should discuss this affairs privately, in my office perhaps?, I'm sure that we will be more comfortable" Dumbledore's face was stern and his eyes were not twinkling for once, but his voice was steady and calmed. "Please Severus, take them to my office so we all can talk, I'll be there as soon as I attend some urgent affairs."

The Potions Master nodded and began leading the way without any comment. Ron and Hermione followed him in silence, perhaps Ron was exhausted and wasn't able to make a spiteful remark at Draco, so he let Hermione drag him towards the Headmaster's office. Harry stood there frozen gaping at the sight of Draco and Ginny, tentatively he extended his hand towards Ginny encouraging her to take it and walk with him. Ginny made a move to go with Harry but Draco's hold of her waist became tighter and prevented her to go with him.

"You can walk alone Potter can't you?" Draco's voice was colder than usual "I wasn't joking when I told you that you're not allowed near Ginevra, don't make me repeat myself" his voice was commanding and didn't accept any opposition "From now on she's mine and mine alone, thanks to you. Is that clear Potter?" Draco snarled.

Harry didn't say anything but he looked defeated. Deep inside he knew that the whole situation was his fault, he knew that Ginny was going to be miserable the rest of her life because he decided to let Malfoy marry her, so he just shook his head and looked apologetically at Ginny and began walking to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny looked up at Draco, he was definitely tall and muscular, not like he was in their years at Howgarts, his pale blonde hair was flying in the wind, tousled instead of his usual slicked back look, his silver eyes flashing like flint on steel and showing no emotion as usually, definitely sexy. He was the man she have loved with all her heart and in two weeks she was going to marry him, but somehow that thought didn't make her happy because she knew that Draco Malfoy didn't want her, and she understood him perfectly, she betrayed him when he trusted her with his heart, and she was scared of him right now. She knew that her life was not going to be pleasant at all, she knew that Draco wanted revenge more than anything else.

"I don't want to repeat this to you Ginevra, you're engaged to me, we are going to get married in two weeks like it or not, and I don't want to see you talking to Potter. You left me for being with him once, but that will not happen again, I will not tolerate people talking of how I can't control my own wife, so I don't want to see you near Potter, am I clear _darling_?" Draco hissed, cold rage almost unnoticed in his words.

"You can't control my life Draco, you won't control my life! I don't know what you and Harry promised to defeat Voldemort but there's no way I will marry you!" Ginny was shouting, she knew that there was no point in arguing with Draco, but she had to fight somehow, she wanted him to yell at her, she wanted to see him furious with her, she wanted to get any kind of reaction from him because she couldn't stand his indifference and his disdain. But Draco just smirked.

"You will marry me Ginevra, be sure of that!" his face was impassive and there was no emotion in his voice, but he tightened the grip in her waist almost painfully "You taught me that there was nothing more important in this world than the defeat of Lord Voldemort, I learned that lesson perfectly and I intend to apply it this time, so now I have to marry you as the price I have to pay for the help I received, and let me tell you that I'm not happy about it" the disdain in Draco's voice was evident but no other emotion was perceptible through it "Now my dear, we are expected at the Headmaster's office and as my fiancée I expect you to behave, you will be a Malfoy soon and I don't want to hear you complaining about this arrangement anymore, be a good little girl and I won't have to waste my time teaching you manners little one" Draco sneered and without expecting an answer, he began dragging Ginny along with him.

Ginny was on the verge of tears at Draco's speech, when she decided to leave him she was certain that he would never forgive her, she was sure that Draco wouldn't understand her reasons to become Harry's girlfriend because she couldn't understand them herself, but at that time there was no other option, Harry needed her and the Wizarding World needed Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort, and she was ready to sacrifice her happiness for all the innocent people that otherwise wouldn't stand a chance to live. Her family and friends pressured her to leave Draco Malfoy giving her all kind of explanations of why she should do it and all of them were reasonable enough to convince her. And she did it. She sacrificed them both. She left the only man that she ever loved, and it was terribly painful to see Draco sink into depression but it was almost unbearable to see Draco indifferent to her presence although she knew that she deserved that indifference.

They made their way towards Dumbledore's office in silence and when they arrived everybody was already there expecting them. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore and Ginny's parents. All of them with the same expression shaped in their faces. They should be happy for the defeat of Lord Voldemort, instead they were worried about the future. Draco never let Ginny go, his arm firmly set around her tiny waist, claiming her as his possession, daring anyone to tell him otherwise. He stood firmly close the door, arrogant and self confident, with Ginny at his side waiting for the Headmaster to speak. When all were settled in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore finally spoke:

"All of you know the events that lead to Voldemort's defeat. All of you are aware of the arrangement that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy made with an ancient creature in exchange of her help. I won't go into the details right now because there is no time, but let me assure you all, that I never agreed to the terms and conditions of this arrangement, nonetheless there was nothing that I could do to cancel it, and now all of us are bounded to fulfill it. I expect from all of you, your total cooperation with the events that must be done, specially Harry's departure and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley's wedding" at this point some murmurs of disagreement were heard but Dumbledore continued talking "I know it's hard to accept it, but it's inevitable and I want to ask your complete discretion in this matter, we can't let the rest of the world know the bargain we made in order to defeat Voldemort, so right now we should discuss the details as soon as possible, as there are a lot of issues to attend at the moment." Dumbledore looked suddenly very tired. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, I want to ask you to announce your engagement today at the press conference the Ministry of Magic has arranged, and please tell the reporters that your marriage will be out of love"

At this point Ginny made a sound of protest and couldn't prevent herself from talking despite Draco's warning glance "Headmaster, with all due respect, how do you expect that everybody believe us when we say that we're going to get marry because we love each other, when almost all the Wizarding World knows that I am Harry's girlfriend?" At Ginny's remark Draco flinched imperceptibly. The Headmaster looked impassible.

"I trust Mr. Malfoy to come with a credible story for you being in love. It is of great importance to convince the press and the public that you love each other, this way we will put an example to the Wizarding Community that now that the threat of Voldemort no longer exists, it is possible for the different Houses to get along with each other. The press conference will be held in an hour and Harry and Mr. Malfoy are expected there, I think it will be a good time to announce your engagement. As for Harry's departure… we won't make any announcement yet"

Ginny was really annoyed, she was tired of people make decisions for her "The point is Headmaster, that nobody asked me if I want to marry Malfoy, and just for the record I don't want to", she was half expecting that Draco would say something spiteful to her, or that Ron and her parents supported her, but certainly she was not expecting to see her mother burst into tears and run to hug her. Seeing Molly Weasley approaching her daughter, Draco let go of Ginny's waist reluctantly. Molly sobbed.

"Oh my dear child! There's nothing we can do to prevent your marriage! Nothing at all!" she was hugging Ginny so tightly that Ginny was close to choke. "I'm so sorry my child! There's no way out!"

"Certainly Miss Weasley, there's nothing we can do to avoid it. It is a wizarding promise that we can't break, at least not without fatal consequences to our world. You must marry Mr. Malfoy" Albus Dumbledore said sadly "So I must ask you to do his for a greater good. I know it's hard for you, but I also know that you're strong, besides Mr. Malfoy will be a perfect husband for you"

Ginny disentangled herself from Molly's arms "I'm sick of everybody telling me that I must do things that I don't want to do! Why should I sacrifice myself once again? Why should I care about a greater good? You all ruined my life once, and now you want to make me the most unhappy woman on Earth because of you precious Wizarding World!" she was openly yelling at the Headmaster. "Besides it's clear that Draco doesn't want to marry me! Why should I consent to this farce?" Ginny didn't notice that Ron was positively furious at her little speech.

"What are you saying Ginny?, that you didn't want to leave the Ferret and be with Harry? The way I see it, leaving Malfoy was not a sacrifice but an improvement. Marrying him sounds to me as a great sacrifice for you, but it's the only thing we have asked for you, besides you can always get divorced and marry Harry later, so stop acting like a baby!" At this point of his speech, Ron was shaking Ginny lightly, but shaking her nonetheless and Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Get off her Weasley!" after the shouting match from Ginny and Ron, Draco's voice was soft but full of menace. Ron stared blankly at Draco for one second but reacted immediately.

"Stay out of this Ferret! This is a family business and she's my sister!" Ron, didn't let go of her and continued his scolding "You're so self centered Ginny that I can't believe you! Have you thought what Harry's feeling right now? He's going to see you marry his worst enemy for God's sake! His girlfriend is going to marry his nemesis in two weeks and he will have to leave after that! And for making things worst you're implying that you accepted to be his girlfriend because we asked you to do it! As if you never cared for him. Are you nuts?! Everybody here knows that you had a crush on Harry for years, it was only logical for you to become his girlfriend, nobody forced you to do anything!"

At her brother's harsh words Ginny began to cry, she realized that nobody believed her when she said she was in love with Draco, nobody believed that Ginny didn't want to be Harry Potter's girlfriend, and nobody valued her sacrifice when she left the only man she ever loved, painfully she realized that nobody cared for her feelings. Despair was beginning to fill her body, she did the greatest sacrifice anybody could have asked form her and nobody noticed it, not even Harry who took her for granted, not her family who was so blind to see her pain, nobody at all. And suddenly they wanted her to marry Draco Malfoy for "a greater good" when he didn't want Ginny as her wife, when he loathed her and when it would be unbearable for her because she still loved him.

Ron seemed oblivious to Ginny's distress and dug his fingers painfully into Ginny's arms "You are acting like a spoiled girl! I know is horrible to marry Malfoy instead of Harry, but for once, just for once Ginny, think about someone but you!"

Hermione noticed the turmoil in Ginny and noticed that Ron was hurting her not only with his grasp, she knew that for Ginny, having to marry Malfoy would be a nightmare because he didn't lover her anymore and once that they were married Malfoy would do nothing but ignore Ginny. "Ron stop! You're hurting her!", but Ron for once didn't pay attention to his girlfriend, he continued shaking his sister without noticing Ginny's terrified eyes. Things were getting out of control.

"That's enough Weasley" Draco yanked Ron off Ginny throwing him against a wall. He was able to see that Ginny was about to break, she was trembling and crying hard and Draco was sure that Ginny couldn't take it any longer and he never liked to see Ginny loose control the way she was losing it. He gave Ron a feral look and embraced Ginny with his strong arms, not a caress but a protective gesture he reasoned with himself, to placate Ginny's almost hysterical sobs. He felt Ginny's petit body shake with every sob and he didn't want anything but beat Ron for making her cry this way.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again Weasley, I will personally rip your limbs" Harry was about to say something, but in the last second reconsidered and went to help Ron, Malfoy's wrath didn't accept objections. Molly made a motion to held his daughter but Draco shot her a death glance and blocked her attempt. His attitude was one of defiance and the message was clear: Ginny was his.

"Listen carefully all of you, because I'll just say this once. I will marry Ginevra not because I want to but because I gave my word, I will remain married to her because Malfoys never get divorced, I will say that our marriage is for love not because I care about an alliance between Slytherin and Gryffindor but because it's better for my interests and I will take care of her because she will become a Malfoy herself. But don't expect me to tolerate any of you in my life, specially you Ron. After what I've seen, I've realized that you don't really care about her, you just expect her to be some kind of puppet you can control at your will" Draco was positively mad and was making a great effort to control his temper.

"And what will be the difference when she's married to you Ferret?" Ron was almost yelling, only restrained by Harry's arms. "You can't isolate her from her family!"

Dumbledore intervened. "It's certainly unfortunate the way things turned out to be Mr. Malfoy, but I trust you to know what you're doing, just keep in mind that Miss Weasley here has gone through a lot recently, even if Ronald doesn't see it that way and even if you don't believe it, she has suffered a lot, so please be kind with her, she deserves a man who loves her"

Draco snarled "She lost that right some time ago Headmaster and at her own free will. But let me assure you sir that she will have everything she needs and more, she will never have to worry about anything at all, I will take care of that" Those words were spoken more for Ginny's parents that for Dumbledore and everybody knew it. "Now, I think we've settled the more urgent business here and we have a press conference to attend shortly, so just let me clarify one more thing, Ginevra will come to live at my house right now, my mother need to teach her all her new duties as a Malfoy and there's no time to waste. I expect to see all her family at our wedding but not afterwards"

Molly interjected horrified "My daughter will not go living with you before the wedding Mr. Malfoy! No way! She's a decent witch! I will not tolerate people talking about her, it will be enough with what they will say with the wedding!"

Draco gave her an exasperated look "People won't say anything, in fact it is expected that a Malfoy bride lives at the Manor before the wedding to learn from the previous Lady all of her duties. And as Ginevra doesn't have the faintest idea of what is expected form her it will be though to teach her everything she needs to know, but not impossible I hope. Now if you'll excuse us, we really need to leave" Draco motioned towards the door, Ginny still firmly held in his arms "Severus, would you mind terribly if I go to your chambers?"

"Of course not Draco, you know the password. Take your time, I'll personally tell you when the conference is about to take place."

Draco nodded his agreement and left a very irate Weasleys behind him. Ginny was still trembling and Draco wasn't sure if she was still crying. "Are you all right Ginevra?" his voice was harsher than intended and Ginny stiffened slightly trying immediately to disentangle herself from Draco's arms, but he didn't let her.

"I'm sorry Draco… for what happened there, I think I embarrassed you?" Ginny's voice was soft, almost a whisper but Draco didn't like what she said, was she really apologizing for speaking? Was she apologizing for his prat of a brother? But what really bothered Draco was the way she said it, almost afraid, very insecure. She didn't sound like the Ginevra he knew and loved once, and that worried him. He lowered himself until he could see Ginny in the eyes and with the gentlest tone he could manage at the time he asked her.

"What's wrong little one?" he wasn't exactly expecting her to begin crying again and this time harder than before, and that startled him. He knew the day was terribly stressful for both of them and he just knew that Ginny was beyond tired to deal with her emotions at the moment. So he decided to postpone the discussion for later.

"It's alright Ginny don't worry, you didn't embarrass me, it was not your fault, please don't cry anymore" Draco was beginning to get uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do, so he carried her through the dungeons hurriedly hoping to arrive soon and leave her there, he didn't want to spend more time in her presence, Hell! he was supposed to make her life miserable, but how could he do it in her fragile state. Finally they arrived and Ginny already have stopped crying and was just staring at him with a certain longing in her eyes and Draco avoided her gaze.

"You need to rest Ginevra, I will take care of the press conference, you don't need to come with me. Besides it's necessary to convince the world that we love each other madly, and in your present state you will convince the entire world that you're perfectly miserable, and we don't need more problems right now, so just stay here and rest, I will come back later to take you to the Manor, I don't want to deal with all you relatives anymore" Draco's voice was polite but cold it was as if talking to a total stranger.

Ginny was completely confused by Draco's actions, first he threatened to make her life miserable, then he defended her against her brother's vicious attack, then he tried to comfort her to finally become again his usual cold. She only wanted to sleep and forget that her life was a mess.

"If you don't need anything else, I have to discuss some things with Severus" Ginny shook her head in denial but she didn't dare to say a word. "I'll be back later, try to rest" Draco nodded slightly and slammed the door behind him, so he couldn't hear Ginny whisper.

"The only thing I need is you Draco Malfoy, I've always needed you and you alone, and I swear to the Gods that you will love me again, no matter what"

* * *

_Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think._

**_LittleLovelyGirl: _**_I'm so glad that you like the story so far, your reviews are a great encouragement to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**_LovesFantasy: _**_Thank you very much for all your comments. You will find soon what Sarah has to offer to Draco and Harry._


	8. Chapter 8: The Press Conference

**CHAPTER 8: THE PRESS CONFERENCE.**

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco left Snape's chambers almost in a hurry, just almost, leaving a very emotional Ginny behind. He didn't want to show her any sympathy; after all she didn't deserve any, at least not from him. Draco had enough emotions himself to deal with: in one day he had the hope to disappear forever from the Wizarding World only to find himself bounded to the Weasley girl. To make things worst his father was under Dumbledore's care and surely he was going to be sent to Azkaban soon and Draco needed to speak with Snape about his father's options before the press conference, so he went towards Dumbledore's office again.

Before Draco could reach The Headmaster's office, he met Severus on his way. The Potions Master's face was somber as usual, but his dark eyes held a sparkle of amusement not very common to notice.

"Severus, I was going on my way to find you, we need to talk"

"I know Draco, I know. I assume you're worried about Lucius' fate"

"I am indeed. I know Dumbledore hasn't delivered him to the Ministry yet because he wants to grant me the right to see my father alone to settle some important business, after we speak, I'm sure Azkahban will be the next destination for my father and I'm almost sure that he will receive the Dementor's kiss" Draco's silver eyes were hollow and in his voice was a trace of disdain at Dumbledore's actions "If my father gets the Dementor's Kiss, my mother will definitely go insane. We need to find a way out for my father"

"I think I have the perfect answer to our predicament" Draco looked at Snape incredulously "You are in a very comfortable position to negotiate with Dumbledore, and I think you don't even realize it" At Draco's impassive face, Snape sent him an annoying look "If Dumbledore wants you to fulfill your part of Sarah's request privately, surely he must give you something to persuade you" Snape was smirking and Draco found himself doing the same.

"So you think that the Headmaster will agree to negotiate my father's freedom in exchange to my silence?"

"He doesn't have many options does he? He really wants to settle this matter as quietly as possible, I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased if during the press conference you decided to tell all the Wizarding community the truth about The Dark Lord's defeat. Imagine what everybody would think if they find out that Potter had to make a bargain with a vampire in order to finally vanquish the Dark Lord? And just think about what the Wizarding Community would do if they should found out that the most powerful light wizard wasn't able to do anything to stop Sarah?" Draco was positively glowing at all the possibilities he had to set his father free.

"I need to speak with the Headmaster right now, the press conference is about to start any minute and I still have to deal with my marriage issue"

"Go then Draco, I will see if the future Mrs. Malfoy needs anything at all" Snape's tone was full of mockery, but Draco just let it pass for the moment as he had some urgent business to discuss with Dumbledore.

He arrived at the Headmaster's office and found the door open, Draco was almost sure that the old man already knew that he was coming.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy, I was expecting you"

The bastard! Draco hid his thoughts "Headmaster I'm here to discuss with you…"

"I know why you're here Mr. Malfoy and I'm afraid to inform you that your father's release is not an option"

Draco knew that this was not going to be easy, not that he expected it to be "Well, then I'm afraid that the Wizarding Community will have to be _informed _of all the events that led to Voldemort's defeat, and of course of the real reasons of my weird marriage to the littlest Weasley. I mean, if my father goes to Azkahban and my mother becomes insane, I can't see the point to deceive all the Wizarding World, I would have nothing to gain then"

Dumbledore was clearly annoyed "You're aware Mr. Malfoy that what you're doing is blackmail?" Draco only smirked.

"I wouldn't put it as blackmail, I'd rather say that this is an exchange. I keep my mouth shut and my father mysteriously disappears, or better yet, you can say that he got killed during the battle and that you weren't able to recover his body, how does that sound to you Headmaster? That way you will be certain that no one finds out about Sarah's existence" _Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin_, Draco remembered Ginny saying once, and right now he was proud to be one.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, you're saying that if I don't let your father go, you will tell everybody what happened in the forest"

"That's correct Headmaster"

"And don't you think that your father's crimes must be punished?"

Draco's jaw tightened "I would say that I've already paid for every one of my father's mistakes, for every person murdered, for every family broken, and for every tortured soul, I've paid. When you decided that I was not good enough for Ginny Weasley and you convinced her to leave me for Harry-Bloody-Potter you almost killed me, but I continued fighting for your cause, loyal to what I swore, working with the man I hate most and helping him, I paid for my father's choices every day I spent with Potter. Every time I killed one Deatheater I redeemed my father for one murder, and you and I Headmaster, know that I killed more Deatheaters than a squad of Auror's together. And finally, when useless Potter didn't know what to do to defeat Voldemort and Sarah offered her help, I decided to take the risk and accept her offer without knowing what I would have to give. As much as you don't like it, without me your precious Harry Potter surely would be dead. So I think Headmaster that I paid more than necessary for my father's crimes" Draco's voice was almost a hissing with every word because he was so furious..

Dumbledore looked sadly at Draco "My dear boy, I never intended to make you pay for your father's mistakes, I…"

"Cut it out Headmaster, I don't need your pity. The things I've done are of my own choice"

Dumbledore looked defeated and it was clear that he was pondering his options. After a long silence he finally spoke with certain resentment in his voice. "All right Mr. Malfoy, your father will be freed. I'll say that he was killed during the battle and that his body was irrecoverable, only you, Severus, Narcissa and myself will know that I lied" Draco didn't understand how it was possible that Dumbledore looked so sad about lying, when half of the time he was neglecting truths, always hiding the parts of the story that were not suitable for his own interests; but Draco couldn't care less, all that mattered was that his father was not going to be sent to Azkaban, he would be pronounced dead but he will be able to continue with his life, maybe far away from England but he wouldn't receive the Dementor's Kiss, and most important, Draco's mother would be very pleased to say the least.

"I'm glad that you're such a sensible man. The press conference is about to start and I'm afraid Ginevra won't be able to attend it, so I have to leave you in order to create a fairy tale for my future marriage. If you don't mind I'd like to speak to my father when the conference ends." Draco's voice was business-like.

Dumbledore nodded "I will arrange a meeting in Severus's chambers" Draco nodded in agreement and was about to leave Dumbledore's office "Mr. Malfoy one last thing" Draco was not pleased to remain there but his face was empty of any sign of annoyance, he just stood where he was waiting for Dumbledore to speak "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley requested me to ask you to let Ginevra Weasley spend two weeks before the wedding with her family, they are very regretful for what happened at my office and her brother Ronald wants to talk to her"

Draco seemed to consider Dumbledore's request but the decision was already made: no. "I'm sorry Headmaster, I would be pleased to let Ginevra go to her parent's home. But as I explained before, my mother needs to show Ginevra her new duties, you know, she's not of our class and obviously doesn't know what's expected from her. However, you can tell Weasley that he can go to Severus's chamber after the conference, once I call him, to speak with his sister" Draco took great pleasure in denying the request of Ginny's parents. When she and Draco have been a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never accepted Draco and most of the times were trying to make Ginny see what a better prospect Harry was. It was time to pay. "I'll go to prepare myself for the conference Headmaster. Good afternoon."

Draco left Dumbledore's office almost happy, if not for his marriage. His father was not going to be sent to Azkaban after all and the only thing Draco had to do was to talk to him and convince him to start again somewhere else. Certainly Lucius was not going to be Lord Malfoy anymore and he was not going to be able to control the Malfoy estate but Draco would make sure that his parents had a comfortable life. All Draco cared about, was his father's freedom and well-being and he granted him all this only minutes ago, he owed this to him after all Lucius did for Draco. It was true that Lucius had been a very strict father but he was also caring and loving, sometimes Draco was amazed to hear what a lot of people thought about Lucius, everybody just assumed that he must have been an abusive husband and father when in reality Lucius loved his family more than anything. In spite of all Lucius's severity he gave Draco the foundations to lead his own life, always keeping in mind that he was a Malfoy and that he had responsibilities to execute, but the most important responsibility should be to his family, he was taught to be fiercely loyal to his family and Draco kept that in mind even when he began fighting for the Light Side.

Draco still felt guilty about what he liked to call "his betrayal". He didn't accept to become a Deatheater and Lucius supported his decision, but he never accepted the fact that Draco was not going to be neutral in the war, nonetheless, Lucius made everything in his power to protect Draco of Voldemort's wrath at his denial to join the Dark Lord himself and in return, Draco made everything in his power to keep his father safe from de Orden of the Phoenix's raids, so they were even. No matter what to the public world they seemed to hate each other, everything was part of the comedy.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Snape's arrival, it was time to make his appearance at the press conference. They walked side by side through the Hogwarts dungeons and corridors, those passages that Draco knew by memory, until they arrived at the Great Hall where the press was awaiting expectantly for them. Draco took his place to the left of Dumbledore, Harry standing to his right. He barely paid attention to Dumbledore's babbling, he just assumed that the old Headmaster was retelling the story of Voldemort's defeat to the press, with certain parts of the story edited of course. He was certain that the Headmaster's version made him look like a hero, almost at the same level that Saint Potter… almost, but Draco didn't enjoy being looked at like some romantic hero from an old novel, he didn't helped Potter because he suddenly had a change of heart, he helped because there was no option, but he was not going to interrupt Dumbledore's little speech.

"And finally my friends, before you start your questions, Mr. Malfoy wants to make a happy announcement that inaugurates the beginning of a new era for the Wizarding World, an era where no longer exists a mortal threat to fear, an era where love and hope will reign instead of the terror and anguish that we have lived through. Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was sure that that part of Dumbledore's speech was the most ridiculous and pretentious thing he had ever listened in his entire life, but somehow managed to look composed, serene and pleased with Dumbledore's affirmations.

"I'm glad to announce you all Ms. Ginevra Weasley and I are going to get married in two weeks" he made a pause in his speech to make some impression on the reporters who looked certainly bewildered, he also took his time to look at Potter's face who looked on the verge of crying so Draco couldn't stop himself of smirking, he was definitely enjoy himself.

Rita Skeeter broke the astounded silence with uncertainty on her voice.

"But, Mr. Malfoy, was not Miss Weasley Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

Draco shot a cold glance towards the insufferable reporter "Well Miss Skeeter, certainly that was the image we wanted to present to the world, as you know my father wouldn't have approved of this relationship and Ginny's life would be at risk if he would have found out or our love, so _Harry_ had the amazing idea of pretending that Ginny was his girlfriend instead of mine. That way I would be able to be with her most of the time without any one noticing. Now that the war is over, we don't have the need of pretend anymore, now we can say openly that we love each other madly and to prove our commitment with this relationship, Ginny has made the great honor of being my wife." No one noticed the hint of sarcasm in Draco's voice.

"Is that true Mr. Potter?" Skeeter again

Harry's face was priceless, he seemed to want nothing else but to punch Malfoy in the face or at least curse him into oblivion, but somehow he managed to make a grimace that was intended to be a smile. "Of course, everything _Draco_ has said is true and I'm the first one to congratulate him for marrying such a magnificent girl. He's indeed one of the most lucky wizards for having Ginny Weasley as his future wife" at this point of Harry's little farce, his voice was barely audible and he looked to be utterly in pain, but Draco was somehow amazed at Potter's loyalty towards Dumbledore, if he hadn't known better he would have been certain that Potter never loved Ginny at all.

"I know I'm a very, very fortunate wizard indeed."

"And where is the radiant bride Mr. Malfoy?" Skeeter asked.

"Well, after all the stressful events of today, Ginny's a little tired I'm afraid and she was not able to attend this conference, but…"

Draco was interrupted by the appearance of Ginny Weasley herself, who was making her way towards him with a radiant smile on her face. Immediately the reporters were asking her a lot of questions at the same time surrounding her. She stopped them with a gesture of her hand while Draco managed to get a tight hold of her waist trying hard to look pleased with her presence.

"Are you alright _sweetheart_?" he asked with a feigned worried voice. Ginny just nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you boys" she was talking to the reporters "that I'm the most happy witch in all the Wizarding World. I'm glad that the war is finally over, but the most exciting part of it, is that finally I'm able to shout that I love Draco Malfoy and that I couldn't be more honored in being his wife. I also want to thank publicly Harry for all the support that he gave us in kindly accepting to pretend to be my boyfriend."

The Hall erupted in hushed murmurs, it seemed that the reporters believed their farce. Taking advantage of the situation, Draco approached Ginny's ears in what seemed to be a loving gesture "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Ginny whispered in his ear with a big smile on her face "I thought that my appearance here would make your little story more believable. And I think I was right" she said looking at the reporters who were oblivious to their little exchange. Draco just grimaced. Suddenly, one of the reporters began shouting.

"Could you please kiss each other? For a picture?"

And his request was chorused for all the reporters at the Hall. Draco just sent them a little smile and holding Ginny's face into both of his hands, he kissed her after a long time without doing it. Her lips were as soft as he remembered them, and as willing as always, but his kiss was not tender or careful, it was full of controlled anger and resentment, it was a gesture not of love but of revenge. He wanted Ginny to know how much he loathed that farce, he wanted Ginny to know that he didn't want or love her, but how much he despised her. When they finally separated, all Ginny was able to see from Draco was a feral look in his silver eyes, and for a brief moment the bliss of kissing him again was replaced with fear.

* * *

_Don't forget to review and tell me and tell me if you like the story so far or not_

**_LittleLovelyGirl: _**_As usually I love your reviews, they're great and I'm honored to get so many reviews from you. And here you are the chapter you asked for._

_**VAB: **My faboulous beta. You know that without your help this chapter wouldn't have been the same, thank you._

**_LovesFantsay: _**_Thank you very much for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter as well._


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings, meetings

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9. MEETINGS, MEETINGS**  
  
The press conference was definitely a success. The Wizarding World was already enthralled with the new couple and their future wedding, and according to Dumbledore's plan every wizard and witch in Britain began pondering their lives and prejudices before and during the war. This young couple gave them the sense of novelty and hope and that was highly appreciated especially after the horrors of Voldemort's era. Their love symbolized a very needed new beginning for the Wizarding World, and it showed the total acceptance between two historical rival houses, the complete trust between two beings entirely different from each other. While Draco Malfoy was the aristocrat per excellence, the only son of a very known and powerful Death Eater, and heir of the Malfoy Estate, Ginny Weasley was the only daughter of a rather poor Ministry employee whose family fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but the girl couldn't offer to the marriage anything but her beauty and intelligence. And they were in love. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley declared their undying love for each other just minutes ago. It was almost as if this marriage was made to prove that Fairy Tales were true.  
  
But, at that moment the reality for Draco and Ginny couldn't be more different. They were just acting, at least Draco was. He was representing the most difficult role in his life. After kissing Ginny he had to force a smile into his face, certainly his usual smirk would ruin the reporter's perception of his love for the littlest Weasley. However, Draco allowed himself to enjoy the look in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"You're very right in being scared love. Our life together is only beginning" Draco murmured in Ginny's ear, and then kissed her softly on the forehead. It seemed a tender gestured from a man deeply in love, nothing more afar from reality. "And our marriage will be forever, I promise you'll enjoy it almost as much as I enjoyed your leaving me Ginevra" His words were so soft, almost like a caress, that for a second Ginny forgot that Draco was promising to put her into hell, and she let herself get lost in his soft voice, remembering the time when he wanted nothing more than her.  
  
Once more, Draco's attention was directed towards the reporters, who looked anxious to get any other declaration from the new couple. It was as if Voldemort himself was nothing but a nightmare and as if the most exciting news was this coming wedding. "Now ladies and gentlemen, my beautiful fiancée and I need to retire, it's been a long day. We expect to see you at the engagement party and of course, at the wedding. Thank you very much for your time and..."  
  
"Miss Weasley, one last question if you don't mind" Rita Skeeter interrupted impolitely Draco's speech and without expecting an answer from Ginny, continued her question "I'm sure the Wizarding Community wants to know what it's like to be the future wife of a Death Eater's son" Skeeter questioned Ginny with an impassive voice. The room went quiet all of a sudden, all the expectant stares directed to Draco and Ginny, waiting for an answer or a reaction. The majority of the reporters there knew better than provoking a Malfoy, but apparently Rita Skeeter was not afraid of Draco's wrath. For what seemed an eternity, Draco and Ginny remained still, not moving a single muscle, finally Draco made a move clearly intended to drag Ginny along with him towards the exit making a mental note to casually 'forget' the wedding invitation for Rita Skeeter, but he discovered that Ginny didn't move. He fought to maintain his face without any expression when he wanted nothing more to demand an explanation for Ginny's behavior. Dumbledore's face showed certain degree of annoyance at Skeeter's indiscrete question, especially when he so carefully had managed to avoid the questions regarding Lucius' whereabouts.  
  
Ginny sent a death glare to Rita Skeeter for just a second before smiling brilliantly, she felt Draco tense at her side, clearly uncomfortable at the situation, his silver eyes clouded with anger, betraying his otherwise impassive face. But you had to really know Draco Malfoy to recognize the signs of his anger.  
  
"You know Miss Skeeter, as I've already told you, I'm the most fortunate witch in the entire world. Not only I'm marrying the man I love, but also an extraordinary man who has been able to make his own decisions in spite of everyone, who has the strength to make his own choices, choices that I trust blindly. And let me tell you that I couldn't think of Draco as something as simple as a son of a Death Eater, when he is much more than that. I think Miss Skeeter, that judging someone for his parent's decisions is not the best way to evaluate someone's life, what really matters is our actions, and I'm sure that Draco Malfoy has proved to the entire Wizarding World, that he is his own person, even when he didn't have to prove anything to anybody" Ginny's voice was full of passion at that point of her speech, but she was really trying to keep her appearance calm and collected "And answering your question let me tell you that I couldn't be more honored in being the future Mrs. Malfoy, or in being the wife of this son of a Death Eater. Good night ladies and gentlemen"  
  
After finishing her little speech, Ginny began walking towards the exit, leaving behind a very astonished Draco, and incredulous Harry and a crowd of reporters gaping. Trying not to loose his composure, Draco followed Ginny in her leaving, totally dumbfounded at her latest actions. This was the Ginevra Weasley that Draco discovered once and loved for that moment on. A woman with her own opinions, self confidence, a woman with whom you wouldn't want to mess. Nevertheless, Draco never expected that passionate speech from her. When he heard Skeeter's vicious question, he assumed that his best option would be ignore the obnoxious reporter, but when Ginny resisted his attempt to drag her out of the Great Hall, Draco couldn't help himself from getting a little nervous expecting only the worst. But he was more than gladly surprised at Ginny's speech, he never expected her to defend him with such force, especially not after all his threats of making her life miserable, and certainly not after their bitter breakup.  
  
When Draco was able to catch up with Ginny, far away from the curious glances of the outside world, he found himself at a loss of words. What was he supposed to tell her after her marvelous display? Ginevra supported him openly, she couldn't have been more clear in her showing the entire world that she was proud of becoming his wife, and still... and still he despised her. It wasn't possible for Draco to just forget their history together and show her his admiration at her courage when he remembered every time he looked at Ginny's face, that she betrayed him once, that when he needed her most she decided to leave him alone. And now she decided to stand by him, Draco was officially confused and he didn't realized that Ginny stopped walking and was now looking at him with concern.  
  
"Is everything all right Draco?" her voice was so soft, and her posture was shouting her concern for him, even if she tried her best to hide that fact from Draco.  
  
"Yes, everything is just fine" he replied coldly. Draco knew he had a lot of things to settle before going to the Manor with Ginny, and also knew that this was not the better time or place to figure out Ginny's actions, there were more important things to do. Later, there would be enough time, and they needed to talk. "We will leave Hogwarts soon Ginevra, but before we leave I have to settle some things" She only nodded as if she didn't really care and resumed her walking. "I need to speak with my father" Draco pressed trying to get a reaction from her without moving, but she only looked at him with a certain degree of annoyance. She already knew that Lucius Malfoy was not dead, and she assumed that Draco needed to talk to him before Dumbledore decided what to do with him. "I'll meet him at Severus' chambers, I guess he's there already." his tone was annoyed at not being able to get a reaction from Ginny.  
  
"So, do you want me to leave?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, you will be with me, darling" Draco smirked and started to walk at her side. "By the way, your git of a brother wants to see you before we leave. Do you want to talk to him?" Draco saw Ginny doubt for a moment, and then she shook her head in a negative. Draco was fairly surprised; he thought Ginny would want to see her brother, but maybe after the previous events it was wiser not to talk to him. He arched an eyebrow in a silent question, and Ginny answered.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him right know, I mean, if you don't mind" Ginny's voice was clear and firm, but she was evidently tired. She didn't know what could possible Ron want, maybe he wanted to apologize for his behavior, the point was that Ginny didn't want to have another confrontation with his brother and certainly she didn't want to witness a fight between he and Draco. If she was going to have Draco back, she should be more careful, especially with her family.  
  
"I don't mind. I'll let him know that you don't want to see him", Draco sounded unconcerned. In fact Draco didn't want to deal with the Weasel again. Not after everything he went trough the day.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking to send him a short note. Maybe I could talk to him later"  
  
"As you wish, Ginevra. But I don't want to see him in the Manor, so, if you really want to talk to him I recommend you to do it right here and right now. Understood?"  
  
"Of course I understand Draco, is perfectly clear to me. Anyway I'd rather speak to him some other time, thank you. It's not as if I necessarily should talk to him at your house"  
  
She attempted to keep her voice cool, but Draco could see that she was trying hard to control her temper, and that knowledge amused him. Certainly their marriage could be more than pure boredom.  
  
"We'll see Ginevra... we'll see" Draco smirked.  
  
They continued walking towards Snape's private chambers in silence until they reached the front door. Then Draco suddenly stopped and was looking intently at Ginny's eyes.  
  
"My father doesn't need to know that our marriage is a farce, he doesn't need to know how Voldemort was defeated, so don't speak if you're not asked to and act as if you were pleased to marry me little one" Draco's voice was colder than usual and Ginny was definitely not pleased with his attitude; he was not asking her to help him, he was ordering to keep pretending, and some little part of her wanted nothing but to yell at him, but this was not the best time to antagonize him, besides she was dead tired, so she only nodded her agreement. At least he was trying to be civil with her, he went so far as to ask her if she wanted to speak with Ron, she reasoned with herself. She knew that dealing with Draco was not going to be an easy task, after all he was completely exhausted at the moment, and that could be the reason he was not being his usual nasty self. Ginny sighed and prepared herself to be in the presence of Lucius Malfoy, the most powerful Death Eater ever, and the man who gave her the diary in her first year at Hogwarts, the stupid diary that almost got her killed. She felt Draco's strong arm around her waist, in that possessive and at the same time, disdainful gesture that he had been doing all night, and she knew that the show was on again.  
  
In the middle of the room were Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape talking quietly. Lucius was looking impassive at his surroundings, as composed and handsome as ever, sitting in Severus' favorite chair and listening to something Snape was saying, with a hint of amusement in his gray eyes. Draco couldn't help but wonder if his father already knew of the settlement his son had managed to get for him.  
  
Here, still in his Death Eater robes, was the man that Draco loved and hated so much at the same time, although he recognized that his love for Lucius Malfoy was bigger than his hate.  
  
"Father" Draco acknowledged Lucius without letting go of Ginevra, who seemed to be really afraid in Lucius presence, even when she knew that Lucius was not a threat to her safety anymore, as he didn't have his wand. And even if Lucius had been at the splendor of his power, Draco would have never allowed him to hurt Ginevra in any way. His father always respected Draco's property.  
  
Lucius stopped talking with Severus when he heard Draco's voice and instantly he fixed his gaze on his only son, who stood tall and proud with a little redhead girl firmly held at his side, a girl that Lucius immediately recognized: Ginevra Weasley.  
  
"Draco" Lucius managed to say. He had to recognize that his only son and heir looked rather imposing at his black robes, and with all the contained power radiating from him. Lucius always knew since Draco was a baby, that his son was destined to be a very powerful wizard, and now looking at him, Lucius knew that he was never mistaken.  
  
"We don't have much time for this father. I'm glad to know that you were not harmed during the battle" Lucius choked softly at Draco's sincere worry.  
  
"My dear son, you know that Severus didn't want to hurt me in any way, there was nothing to worry about" Lucius said looking at his friend, who was smirking.  
  
"I know father"  
  
There was a small tense silence, and Lucius was looking intently at Ginny, his question clear to Draco.  
  
"Father, I'm sure you know Ginevra Weasley?" Draco stated softly without expecting a real answer, at Lucius nod he continued, "We are going to get married in two weeks".  
  
Ginny expected a reaction from the older Malfoy; she was prepared to hear him shout and protest at Draco's wedding with a muggle-lover, but she only noticed him arch one eyebrow and exchange some glares with Draco, without even a word. They didn't need any words to communicate.  
  
"Congratulations son" he rose from the chair and walk towards Ginny. She unconsciously took a step behind and looked at Draco for some kind of reassurance. For a brief second his eyes were full of disdain an annoyance at her actions, and remembering that he was supposedly in love with her he whispered tiredly "It's okay Gin" She put a brave face, not without feeling embarrassed at her childish behavior, and stood still until Lucius was in front of her with a smirk identical to the one that Draco used so often. He took Ginny's hand kissed it gentlemanly. Severus choked lightly.  
  
"It would be an honor to have you in the family Miss Weasley, you will be a fine addition. I am sure you two will be very happy together" Ginny didn't miss the sarcasm in Lucius voice and for a moment she thought that Lucius knew that the marriage was only an act. But as Draco seemed to be satisfied with how things were turning out to be, she did her best to smile, knowing that she had failed miserably.  
  
"Well son, if you just wanted to introduce me your future wife before I am sent to Azkaban..."  
  
"In fact father, you won't have to go Azkaban" Ginny was totally surprised and she was sure that Lucius was surprised as well, even if he didn't show it.  
  
"Son, I cannot escape, we are in Hogwarts and Dumbledore would never allow it, you know that Draco" Lucius voice was sad and tired, he wanted so much to avoid this moment to Draco.  
  
"Don't worry father, Dumbledore agreed to let you go, isn't it Severus?" The Potions Master nodded in agreement at the shocked expression of Ginny. "Let's say that we made an arrangement. He will let you go in exchange of my... services" Draco was smirking.  
  
Draco was concentrated in his father's reaction, and Snape approached his best friend. "We will say that you were killed during the battle and that we couldn't recover your body. Nobody will doubt Draco's world being a war hero, and with Dumbledore supporting him, you know that nobody will question them" Snape was truly glad that his best friend didn't have to face Azkaban, no matter if he deserved it or not.  
  
"What about Narcissa?" Lucius asked concerned.  
  
"After my wedding, mother will go on 'vacations', to recover for your death, then she will be reunited with you, wherever you decide to go. Of course not in Britain father"  
  
"Are you sure my son? Tell me that you are not putting yourself in danger" Lucius voice was slightly trembling, only Draco noticed it and nodded promptly. For the first time during the meeting he let go of Ginny and approached his father.  
  
"I couldn't let them kill you father. Mother couldn't stand it... neither could I" Draco said embracing his father tightly and being embraced in return. Lucius knew that all Draco did was for his mother's safety but also because Draco loved him dearly and would have done everything in his power to keep Lucius safe.  
  
"Thank you Draco, thank you. I am very proud of you my son. You had the strength to choose the right path even when I did everything I could to convince you to join Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And now you save my life. Thank you Draco." Lucius held Draco tightly in his embrace, and only reluctantly let him go, to turn his attention towards Snape who was in a corner of his own chamber, trying not to interrupt the reunion between father and son. "Thank you to you too my friend, for your support and for your friendship".  
  
"You don't have to thank me Lucius, it's the least I could do for you, after all you knew I was the spy and you never told the Dark Lord about it. I owe you my life my friend."  
  
"We are even then Severus"  
  
"We don't have much time father" Draco interrupted "We have arranged a Portkey for you, and it'll be activated in ten minutes, so you have to go. It'll take you to our mansion in Austria, so you should have no problems at all. Tonight I'm returning to the Manor, and I will tell mother of your situation, I'm sure she'll owl you as soon as she is able to do it. I'll do that myself." Draco's voice, full of emotion and certain tenderness, could have sounded foreign to anybody but not for Ginny who used to hear that same voice saying sweet nothings directly in her ear, the same voice she missed so much. Without even realizing it, Ginny was already crying, feeling herself utterly alone in the middle of that room witnessing a scene that was not meant for her eyes. She turned her back to both men and braced herself.  
  
Lucius noticed her crying and he immediately confirmed his suspicions. Draco hadn't forgiven her after all. He was very well aware of Draco's love for the girl in the past, he also knew when she left him for Potter, he saw his son sink into depression after she left and then grow bitter with time but Lucius also knew the other side of the story thanks to Severus. He knew that Ginny Weasley loved his son more than anything; he knew that she never wanted to leave him for Potter but her family, friends and Dumbledore himself pressured her while Draco was away in a mission for the Order and the poor girl didn't find a way out and finally accepted to become Potter's girlfriend. So this marriage was something fixed, although Lucius didn't know by whom at the moment, he made a mental note to find that out later. He looked at Ginny and then at Draco, who was staring disgustedly at her form.  
  
"Don't be so rigorous my son, she is only a little girl" Lucius whispered, not letting Ginny hear him.  
  
"So, you know father." Draco whispered as well, Lucius nodded "She doesn't deserve any kindness"  
  
"Nonetheless you are kind with her, you were worried for her during the battle. I saw you Draco. You know she still loves you son, don't make her hate you" with those final words Lucius walked towards Ginny, and placed himself in front of the girl, who continued crying for the second time during the day, even when she promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore. She opened her eyes and saw Lucius standing in front of her with his silver eyes, Draco's eyes, full of understanding, so unlike Lucius; and instead of running away she embraced Lucius Malfoy when he opened his arms to her.  
  
He reminded her so much of Draco, that she cried harder. Cried for all the time she had been apart from him, for all the nights that she cried until she slept for being away from Draco, for all the pain and loneliness she had been put through without anybody there to help her. She was barely aware of Lucius' hand stroking lightly her hair, until she heard him purring in her ear.  
  
"Don't cry anymore beautiful. I know you did not want to leave him, I know you never stopped loving him, I know you have suffered a lot, I know everything pet. But don't worry child, he is not that insensitive and he does not hate you, even if he still does not know that himself. Please don't cry anymore child. Try to be strong dear girl, be strong and take care of him, he needs you more than he realizes it" Ginny had stopped crying, she was more than surprised to hear Lucius' soothing words, she never would have imagined that he could be so nice, not after he gave her the diary. He was after all one of the top Death Eaters in Voldemort's ranks, a ruthless killer, how could he be so nice, so understanding? "Now I have to go, I will see you around dear girl. Please take care of my son" Lucius stroked her lustrous hair once more before turning around to face an astounded Draco, who was holding the portkey that Severus handed him before.  
  
"Are you insane father? What the hell was that?" Draco hissed at the same time that Lucius took the portkey from his hands.  
  
"She loves you Draco, you still love her, even if you can not forgive her yet. You are going to marry her and you know that you will not be able to get a divorce, so don't ruin your life my son, try to solve this situation with her and don't make her hate you Draco" Lucius grabbed the portkey, there were just seconds left before he was sent away "Tell your mother that I will be waiting her owl. Take care of my son while I am away Severus. I love you Draco." Lucius said before disappearing, leaving a not very happy Draco behind.  
  
Draco just sighed and looked at Ginny, with her sweet and red eyes, her little body trembling slightly and that vulnerable look around her. He hated to see her cry, even now that he would have been happy to strangle her. He promised himself to ask the mysterious Sarah why she made him marry this girl, when he could have married someone else who didn't bother him that much. He was resolute to ignore her, but a look at her watery eyes made him change his opinion.  
  
"This has been a hell of a day Gin. Really. We're both exhausted, so I think it's best if we go to the Manor right now. That way we will be able to rest. We will talk tomorrow little one" Draco said approaching Ginny and grabbing her hand in a placating gesture. He didn't expect her to throw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Draco sighed and embraced her with his strong arms just for a little moment before pulling her apart. "We will talk tomorrow Gin, now let's go the Headmaster's office to floo to the Manor, I guess my mother is expecting me." She nodded and Draco took her little hand into his and walked towards the Headmaster's office. It really was a long day.

* * *

_As always, special thanks to LittleLovelyGirl and LovesFantasy, who had been kind enough to review every chapter, I really hope you like this one also, tell me what you think. Thanks to VAB my really incredible (and fast) beta, you have been a great help here. _


	10. Chapter 10: At the Manor

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: AT THE MANOR.**

Draco and Ginny made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence; they were both completely exhausted due to the events of the day and had no energy left, even for small talk, so they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts without acknowledging each other's presence, Ginny's hand still in Draco's own. Things had turned out to be almost satisfying for Draco: Voldemort was finally dead, his father was not sent to Azkaban and surely his mother was not going to indulge herself into madness once she gets the assurance that Lucius was safe. The only issue that kept bothering Draco was his future wedding to the woman whose hand he held. Lucius's words still resonated in his head: 'don't make her hate you' and Draco desired just for a brief moment that he could forgive her, forget what had happened between he and Ginny and marry her without concerns about their future, living happily ever after. But it was simply not possible. Their situation was not that easy to solve. He still wanted to make her pay for what she did to him, he wanted her to experience the same agony Draco knew when she left him, he wanted her to be as miserable as he once was... but then Ginny would hate him forever, and Lucius had warned him of how intolerable their marriage would be, hating each other for their whole life and Draco didn't want to spend his entire life being unhappy.

He looked at Ginny who was walking almost like a zombie, her eyes red from crying, her body shouting her tiredness and still her face struggling to look impassive. How could Draco want to make her suffer when it was clear that the woman was already in pain? And still she had gone to the bloody press conference and had defended him and their fake marriage and love like a lioness, when he had promised her to make her life miserable she made sure to convince the Wizarding World that she loved him and that she was happy, only because Draco accepted Dumbledore's farce to get his father's freedom. And through the process Ginny never questioned him, never refused to play her part in the farce, never asked him what he was going to gain from it. She just accepted his words and did more than simply cooperate with the plan. Draco couldn't stop himself from feeling a little ashamed of his behavior, but his pride would never let him tell Ginny that he was sorry. Definitely they needed to talk about their situation, but that should wait till tomorrow, right know it would be pointless.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, the door was again open, as if the Headmaster was expecting them. Inside Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, were talking animatedly and Draco wasn't able to suppress a growl at the prospect of another confrontation, however he was surprised to hear Ginny do the same.

"Please, come in Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. We were expecting you" Dumbledore greeted them. It took almost all Draco's energy to look his usual cold and composed self and not letting go Ginny's hand he entered the room, drawing all the attention immediately. He just wanted to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible and leave all this mess behind, so he went right to business.

"Thank you Headmaster, I was hoping you would be so kind as to let me use your fireplace to floo to the Manor, we are really tired." Draco said, blatantly ignoring the rest of the people gathered there.

"But of course Mr. Malfoy, be my guest" Draco was going directly to the fire place, his intention to disappear as soon as possible evident, but Ronald Weasley blocked his path and Draco would have been more than glad to throw him away when he realized that Ronald Weasley was not looking at him for once, he was looking at Ginny who apparently had noticed that herself as she held Draco's hand tighter.

"You didn't want to talk to me Gin" Ron's voice was hoarse and his gaze was almost hurt "Did you want to leave without saying goodbye to any of us? Your own family?"

Draco was seriously annoyed. The nerve of the Weasel! Apparently he was not satisfied with the fight he had earlier with Ginny, it seemed that he wanted to get punched by Draco himself.

"Not again weasel!" Draco's voice was almost a hiss "I told you that I didn't want to see you bothering my fiancée again. Was I not clear enough?"

Ron just flinched a little bit, and it was evident that he was trying to control his temper and ignoring Draco's remark he kept his attention focused in his sister.

"I just wanted to apologize Ginny. I'm really sorry for all the awful things I said to you earlier. I was not fair and I know it. I just want to say that I'm really sorry, I never meant to upset you Gin, you're my only sister and I love you and I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you" Ron's voice was full of sincere regret and Ginny just had to smile. She knew his older brother; she knew that when Ron was upset he would say mean things, even when he didn't feel that way. But in the end Ginny knew that Ron really cared for her, it was just that he wasn't perfect.

"It's okay Ron, I understand" Ginny whispered, tiredly but sincerely, she was about to say something else when Ron interrupted her.

"No Ginny, it's not okay. It's not okay that we shout at you then come to apologize and you forgive us so easily. It's not okay because you are so selfless that you let us go our ways with you and you don't say a bloody thing about it. It's not okay because somehow I'm to blame for your unhappiness, because I'm so selfish, myself, that I never wanted to notice that you were suffering when you left the ferret." Draco winced imperceptibly at the surname and Ron seemed to consider his last sentence and rephrased it "No, when we made you leave the ferret. I'm sorry Gin; I'm never going to forgive myself for what we did to you. I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me" the last part of his speech was almost a whisper.

Draco didn't know if he should be grateful at not having another fight with the weasel or if he should be more angered at his apologies. It seemed to Draco that now that he was going to marry Ginevra, everybody wanted to take the blame for their break-up form her, as if she was not responsible in any way of her actions, and he was almost sick of it.

"How touching Weasel! Really! But we need to go and hopefully, after the wedding I will never see your face again!" Draco barked, his silver eyes glowing with anger.

Everyone in the room were speechless, even Ron, who was processing the implications of Malfoy's threat, meaning that he would never be able to see his sister again. Harry seemed ready to murder Malfoy and even the Headmaster was utterly shocked. Draco expected another outburst from his little fiancée as she was always overprotective of her family and was more than ready to go at Draco's throat in the past for remarks like those. However, Ginny just managed to smile, ignoring Draco's remark and focusing her attention in Ron, who was gaping.

"It's alright Ron, really. It isn't as if I didn't have any option in the matter, after all, I decided to leave Draco and no one forced me to do it. You pressured me to do it, that's true and maybe I will not be able to forget that fact, but at the end I agreed with your reasoning and in doing so, I sealed my fate didn't I? But you don't have to blame yourself for that Ron, it was my choice." Ginny's voice was full of sadness but there was some kind of serenity in it as well. She looked at Harry, who looked pretty uncomfortable with the conversation, after all, The-Boy-Who-Lived always thought that Ginny had left Draco because she realized that Harry was her true love, he never contemplated the possibility that half the Order of the Phoenix had nagged her to become his girlfriend and that knowledge was bothering him a great deal. Ginny's voice interrupted suddenly his thoughts "I'll always love you Harry, as another brother." She looked at her parents "Mum, Dad, you don't have to worry about me, I wasn't planning to disappear from the Earth, you'll always be my family and we will be seeing each other no matter that I will be a married woman, and I know that we really have to talk, but right now, as Draco said we must leave, we are really tired and I don't want nothing but to sleep." Ginny disentangled her hand from Draco's and quickly hugged her family returning to Draco's side as soon as she finished. "I'll owl you soon".

Draco decided to keep quiet, he was certainly angry but he didn't want to make another scene, he knew that the night was not over yet, at least not for him; he still had to talk to Narcissa. He took Ginny's hand again and went to the fireplace taking some floo powder in his hand, he hesitated if he should go first to wait Ginny's arrival, but considering her family's mood it could be possible that they didn't let her go and he would have to return to Hogwarts to reclaim his bride-to-be, so he decided that Ginny would go first and handed her the floo powder. "You go first little one. You know where we're going. Wait for me in the library." Ginny nodded once and a second later she was shouting "Malfoy Manor!" quickly followed by Draco, who didn't want to spend another second in her family's presence, and followed her in a rush.

Seconds later, Draco was in the fireplace of his library, quickly cleaning his clothes from the dust of the travel. Ginny was looking intently at him and he didn't like it in the least.

"We really need to talk about all this Draco, there are so many explanations to give..."

"I don't have any explanation to give to you and certainly, I'm not interested in hearing yours" Draco snarled.

Ginny flinched imperceptibly at Draco's interruption, but she knew him enough to realize that all he wanted to do was provoke her and make her lose her temper, so Ginny gathered her remaining strength and tried to look as indifferent as she could. One thing Ginny learned while she was with Draco was that showing emotions was to give your opponent an advantage.

"Well then, if you don't want to hear my explanations then at least we need to reach an agreement to make this marriage bearable. I know you expect to make my life miserable, but I also know that you won't be able to divorce me and I don't think that you'll enjoy me making your life miserable as well."

"Are you threatening me Weasley?" Draco's voice was menacingly soft.

"No, of course not. But remember Draco, two can play the same game." Ginny smirked involuntarily. "Now, as I said before, I'm really tired so I guess we can wait 'till tomorrow for this talk, don't you agree Draco?" She couldn't guess what Draco was thinking and decided to retire "Besides I think you will have to explain the situation to your mother. I hope I'll be excused to see her." Ginny's voice was irritated and Draco was able to sense her discomfort as well as her fatigue, but at the same time he could sense the challenge in her words.

"Reba will show you to your room" Draco said at the same time that he clapped his hands, and a small house elf appeared in the middle of the library.

"Master called?"

"Yes Reba, take Miss Weasley to the guest's room that's closest to mine. She will be occupying that room for two weeks, make sure that she's comfortable." The elf house nodded and waited for Draco to dismiss her "Where's my mother Reba?"

"Mrs. Malfoy is in her room, master"

Draco nodded and looked at Ginny without really doing it. "Reba will show you to your room, in case you need anything just clap your hands and she will appear, she'll be at your service. Rest well Weasley, tomorrow we will have your desired talk and you will be introduced to my mother. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. And remember darling, this is not over...yet. Tomorrow you will start learning the rules... tomorrow." he said in a monotone voice, then looking at the house elf who was still waiting her dismissal, Draco sigh exasperated and tried to keep his voice cool. "You may go now Reba."

The little house elf nodded eagerly and walked towards the door. "This way missus". Ginny started to walk and just murmured "Good Night Draco."

He only nodded, but once that she closed the door, he murmured "Good night, little one." He shook his head angrily and went to Narcissa's chambers, he knew that the night was not over for him, and resigned to his fate he began walking.

Meanwhile, Ginny followed Reba through the intricate passageways of the Manor. The house was more than huge and Ginny didn't doubt she could be easily lost. The house itself was really breathtaking, the floors where all white marble and the ceiling of the living room was enchanted, very much like the Great Hall in Hogwarts, but the Manor's ceiling was enchanted to look always like a night's sky, full of stars. The house's decoration was definitively male, the imprint of generation after generation of Malfoy men palpable in almost every detail.

But right now all the details of the Manor were too much for her, she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, maybe tomorrow she would be able to appreciate the Manor's beauty in al its splendor, maybe she could wander the enormous mansion that Draco called 'home'. But she didn't want to think about Draco right now, or Harry or her family or her incredible bad luck, she just wanted to sleep and forget the mess she was in. Suddenly the little elf stopped in front of a door and opened it. The sight that welcomed Ginny was more than she could ever had imagined, the room was just enormous, maybe twice the size of the living hall of The Burrow, exquisitely decorated in a feminine way, maybe the only room so far that didn't look masculine so Ginny assumed that the bedroom was intended for female visitors. The bed was bigger than any other bed that Ginny have slept in, but it looked terribly comfortable with its pale blue bedcover matching perfectly the predominant blue decoration in the room. All looked perfect in that bedroom... too perfect to be true.

"Missus needs anything else?" the little elf named Reba asked in a soft tone and Ginny couldn't stop herself of thinking about Dobby, who once served in that same house. She looked at the elf intently trying to figure if Rebas's life had been as miserable as Dobby's, but she couldn't concentrate in that thought long enough without her mind imagining Draco again and Ginny decided that this was not the better time to finding out Rebas's conditions.

"Where are Draco's bedroom, Reba?"

"The master's personal chamber is right in front of yours missus" the elf answered and she just stood there waiting for her dismissal.

"That will be all Reba, thank you very much. In case I need you I'll clap my hands just as Draco said. Is there anything else?" Ginny desperately tried to keep her voice steady, but all she wanted to do was cry as a little girl.

"Tomorrow Reba comes to show you to breakfast missus"

"All right. You can leave"

The little elf disappeared almost without a sound and Ginny was all alone again since the press conference. She had million of things to think about, million of things to figure out and most important of all, she got a plan to elaborate in order to get Draco back, but in reality, the only coherent thought in her mind was to sleep; she was so tired. She opened the dresser expecting to find some bed robes or something similar for her to wear and she was surprised to find that there were a lot of beautiful night robes that fitted her perfectly. She took a white one and prepared herself to sleep. As soon as her head touched the pillow, Ginny was fast asleep and her dreams were full of storms and gray eyes.

Ginny woke up the next morning a little disoriented; clearly this was not her small room at the Burrow, this chamber was larger and magnificently decorated, the dim light of the early morning was filtering through the curtains that remained shut, barely illuminating the room but Ginny noticed the soft carpets, the glass French doors that opened onto a small balcony. Suddenly the events of the previous day came rushing into her head: the defeat of the Dark Lord at Harry's and Draco's hands, their strange agreement with the mysterious Sarah, the deal Harry and Draco made with this stranger in exchange of the help she provided that sealed her fate, her engagement with a bitter Draco Malfoy, the press conference, and above everything else, Draco's disdain for her. Ginny remembered clearly everything that happened and where she was at the moment and for a second the pain was unbearable, she was engaged with a man who loathed her and with fair reasons to do it, but Ginny also remembered her vow to get Draco back and that she got a plan to work on. She was more determined than ever to make Draco forgive her, especially after remembering Lucius's words. It was not going to be easy in any way, but it was worth the effort, she loved Draco more than anything and she was going to be his wife, even if it was against his will.

She heard a polite knocking in her door and Ginny expected to see Reba, as she remembered the elf's promise to take her to the dining room, but instead she heard Draco's unique voice.

"Ginevra? Are you awake?"

For a second Ginny hesitated before answering.

"Come in"

She was not expecting to see Draco so early and certainly she was not expecting to see him in her bedroom. The door opened slowly revealing Draco's tall form, all dressed in black as it was his habit, coldly examining Ginny with emotionless eyes.

"I was expecting to find you already up Ginevra, not still in bed. Get dressed, I need to talk to you and mother will be expecting us for breakfast in one hour" Draco's voice was commanding and Ginny nodded at the same time she started to raise from the bed looking for her robes, just to find out that they were not where she left them.

Draco sighed exasperatedly, he had ordered Ginny to get dressed because she was so bloody distracting laying in bed with only her plain white nightgown and it would be impossible for him to concentrate on what he needed to say, but seeing her standing without sheets to cover her petite frame was more than he could bear, too many memories to deal with at the mere sight of Ginny standing in the middle of the room looking for her robes and not paying any attention to Draco looking as lovely as ever. He clapped his hands once attracting Ginny's attention and at the same time Reba appeared with a small sound.

"The lady's robes Reba" The little house elf nodded eagerly and produced one of the most beautiful and fine robes that Ginny had ever seen and handed them to Ginny.

"Master needs anything else sir?"

"No, you can leave, just make sure that breakfast is ready in one hour. Leave" the house elf disappeared and Draco centered his attention on Ginny again "What, are you waiting to get dressed Weasley?"

She was tempted to answer back but something in Draco's attitude told Ginny that he was in a foul mood and she decided to leave him alone, not without glaring at him. She looked for the bathroom and attempted to open a door just to be stopped by Draco's cynical voice.

"Honestly weasel, do you expect to get dressed in that little closet? I know that you are used to...small places to say the least, but let me inform you that this house has proper bathrooms, in case you haven't noticed" Draco let out a predatory smile.

"Well _ferret boy_, if you would have been so kind as to show me the _house_ instead of just dumping me in this room, I would have known where the bathroom is" Ginny answered as her temper began to rise.

Draco looked down on her smirking but decided not to start a fight when he really needed to talk to this woman, they eyed each other for a moment "The bathroom is over there" he said pointing out another door. Ginny walked indignantly to said door purposefully ignoring Draco. After some minutes she reappeared only to find the curtains open and Draco standing in the small balcony. She made a small noise in order to get Draco's attention.

"I'm already dressed and I think you wanted to talk to me before breakfast"

"Have a seat" Draco answered pointing towards a rocking chair that was in the balcony, Ginny did as she was told and she couldn't help but admire the view that was in front of her. The Manor's gardens perfectly taken care of with hundred or roses blooming, Narcissa's pride Ginny assumed, because only a woman could be as thoughtful with a garden. Draco's velvet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Last night I spoke with mother about the events that took place yesterday. I informed her of what happened and told her about our wedding taking place in two weeks. She kindly agreed to teach you everything you need to know in becoming a Malfoy, the mistress of this Manor as she put it, and I expect you'll appreciate her efforts. I also expect that you will act in accordance to your new status as my wife." Draco said almost lazily. Ginny nodded expecting him to continue. "She knows exactly why we are getting married and even if she doesn't approve, she will be as supportive as she is able to. She asked me to tell you that you won't need to worry with the wedding's arrangements, she will gladly take care of the engagement's party details and the wedding itself. Of course mother insisted that you will have the final say in the wedding's preparations as it's going to be your wedding after all, so feel free to make any suggestion you want"

"What about your suggestions?" Ginny asked matching his cold tone.

"If you haven't already noticed little one, I couldn't care less about this wedding. Of course I want it to be as perfect as this undesirable event could be, but I'm confident that mother will take care of that, being the perfectionist she is, so I don't see the point in involving myself with insignificant details. And it would be wise for you to follow my example, as you will be really busy with your lessons" his tone was completely businesslike and Ginny was starting to get annoyed, but determined not to show it.

"Very practical of you Draco, thank you" she said sarcastically.

"Listen Weasley, I'm just trying to make this easier for you. Merlin knows that I'm not looking forward to have you as my wife, so there's no need for your sarcasm" Draco snapped.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to be your wife either but I didn't have a say in the little bargain you and Harry made..."

"I'm sure you would have preferred to marry Potter, and to be totally honest Ginevra, I would have preferred that option myself. Do you think I'm glad with this situation? Do you really think that this was my idea? Well, let me tell you this, I don't want to marry a woman who have betrayed me once and who would probably do it again" Draco barked, his gray eyes getting darker and colder with every word he uttered, he was closed lo lose his temper and Ginny recognized the signs, but for once she was angry too and didn't try to placate Draco, instead she shouted at him.

"I'm sick of this Malfoy, if you haven't noticed yet, thanks to you and to Harry, we will be getting married in two weeks like it or not, and all I've heard so far is how disgusted you are with this marriage. Well let me tell you something: I'm as disgusted as you, I don't want to marry you! And the only thing you do is keep rambling on about how I betrayed you, how I preferred Harry over you, how I lied to you, how..."

"Just don't speak of things you don't understand Weasley, and stop shouting I hear you clearly" Draco interrupted her, his voice soft and full of menace, it was obvious to Ginny that he was trying to control his temper and for a second she considered backing off, but it was too late.

"For once you're going to listen to me Draco Malfoy. I won't give you any explanations of what happened because you don't deserve them, all I'll say to that matter is that maybe I was wrong in imagining that you loved me as much as I did..."

"You know nothing of what I felt for you Ginevra!" Draco finally lost his cool demeanor and shouted openly at Ginny, he was breathing hard and his silver eyes were glowing with fury, he was clenching his fists and his knuckles were white from the effort. Draco Malfoy was the image of fury himself.

"And you know nothing of why I did what I did!" Ginny challenged him. For a brief moment they stayed in silence, measuring each other until Draco advanced menacingly towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"The hell I don't know" his eyes were stormy and dangerous, turning hard as a rock. Ginny became frightened.

"Let me go" she shouted.

"Have you forgotten that you decided to leave because 'Potter needed you'?" Draco said mockingly "I know, and I know for certain that you left me because you never loved me! I trusted you, I loved you, I believed you when you told me that you loved me too, and suddenly you decided that I wasn't good enough for you and willingly you fled to Potter bloody arms! So don't tell me that I don't know your reasons for leaving me!" Draco's grip tightened.

"Draco let me go! You're hurting me!" Ginny shrieked, tears in her eyes both from Draco's grip on her wrist and from his words, she was really frightened and Draco didn't show any sign of letting her go. Suddenly another voice fill the room.

"Draco Malfoy you let her go right this moment!"

Draco and Ginny directed their attention towards the door and saw a very angry Narcissa Malfoy standing there.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter and I hope to have the next one soon. Special thanks to LovesFantasy, LittleLovelyGirl and Mo the Deatheater (thanks for your words and here's your chapter), and thanks to VAB my incredibly fast beta._


	11. Chapter 11: Acknowledgements

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS**

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the door of Ginny's temporary bedrooms, her delicate figure was set in a menacing stance, her beautiful face a clear mask of outrage and her eyes were showing her disapproval of his son's actions and of the scene that she was watching.

Draco was surprised, to say the least, to find his mother looking at him totally enraged, he knew by experience that Narcissa's wrath was a cold blow and it was far more difficult to endure than his father's outbursts. He was angry and ashamed to find himself in such a position. He looked at Ginny's eyes and saw them full of unshed tears and fear, he knew for certain that her tears were from his outburst but he wasn't sure if the fear that he saw in Ginny's eyes was caused by him or by his mother. He reluctantly let her wrist go just to put himself as a barrier between Ginny and his furious mother, shoving Ginny behind him. He was conscious that his actions were totally irrational; first he was almost ready to throttle Ginny, and the next moment he was trying to protect her from Narcissa, at least until he could make sure that his mother's anger were directed only to him.

"Good morning Mother, is there something I can do for you?" Draco's voice was polite but certainly it contained a coldness that indicated how irated he was at the moment. Certainly he didn't appreciate his mother's intrusion and her demanding tone and the way she was looking at him.

Narcissa glared at him for a tensed moment, trying to calm herself or maybe trying to find something appropriate to say to his son, Draco couldn't guess what she was doing, but he was sure that whatever Narcissa Malfoy was thinking, it was not pleasant and that thought made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well Draco _dearest_, as you have already fulfilled my request to let your fiancée go, I would appreciate if you could leave me alone with her for a small talk. I'd love to get to know her better and I think that with you around that will not be possible"

Narcissa's voice was clipped and educated, but although Ginny wasn't able to see her she instantly guessed where Draco learned to make his voice sound cold. Only that Narcissa's voice was ten thousands worst than Draco's at his worst, and she couldn't suppress a shudder at the mere thought of being alone with this woman that as far as Ginny knew, was not satisfied to have her as Draco's wife.

"And I also would love to see her right now. Really Draco, there's no need for you to hide her" Narcissa finished sarcastically.

"I'm not hiding her mother"

"Of course you are. I can't see her, not even her famous hair. And I think that introductions are in order Draco, where are your manners? You can't come and ask me to teach your fiancée some manners without showing that you have some yourself! So, step aside dear, and let me see your beautiful bride!"

"I would have made the proper introductions at the proper time if you wouldn't burst into Ginevra's chamber without even knocking mother!"

In his total indignation, Draco didn't realize the mistake he made until it was too late and he saw the predatory smile in Narcissa's face, and finally Draco found out who Narcissa was angry with.

"Oh really? I thought it necessary to intervene, as you didn't seem too willing to let your fiancée go, even when she asked you to do it. I must confess to you dear, that I thought for a moment that I failed in my maternal duties seeing that you were so angry that you couldn't control your emotions and that you weren't acting as the gentleman I taught you to be in any circumstance in a lady's presence" Narcissa's wrath was directed towards her son undoubtedly "Fortunately, it seems that this is only a lover's quarrel and that you were not hurting or scaring Miss Weasley in any way"

"As usually you're right mother" Draco's voice was barely audible. He was conscious that his actions were not acceptable, that no matter how much Ginny infuriated him, there was no excuse to act as he did. He just realized that in his little display, he showed Ginny how much he still cared for her, and that was not what he wanted.

"Let me introduce to you my fiancée mother" Draco said stepping aside and gently taking Ginny's hands in his, his voice hoarse and emotionless. "Miss Ginevra Weasley. Ginevra this is my mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy"

Ginny was ashamed that Draco's mother had to know her in such circumstances, she was still in shock after her fight with Draco, and she was more than confused. During her fight with Draco she was doing everything in her power not to cry, but now she wasn't able to contain her tears any longer and they ran freely down her cheeks, even if Ginny was not making a sound. Narcissa's features softened a little and she mustered a little smile.

"Draco darling, don't be so formal with the poor girl, you're overwhelming her! After all, we're going to be family" Narcissa told Draco, trying to ease the girl's evident distress. "I'm so pleased to meet you Ginny, I'm sure you'll be everything I've heard you are. Welcome to Malfoy Manor" Narcissa said approaching Ginny and she did something that surprised even Draco, she hugged Ginny quickly and without expecting a greeting from Ginny she addressed Draco once more. "Now, darling, kiss your fiancée good-bye for just an hour and let me talk to her, we'll see you at breakfast" Politely, Narcissa looked at the garden in order to give Draco the opportunity to say something to Ginny.

Draco took said opportunity and led Ginny inside the room, leaving his mother watching the garden in the balcony.

"I'm sorry Ginevra, I never meant to hurt you and it won't happen again. No matter how angry I am, I promise to never hurt you again" Draco's voice was soft "Please don't cry anymore, tell me what you want me to do"

Ginny looked longingly into Draco's silver eyes, trying hard to stop crying "Don't say anything and just hold me for a second. Let me pretend that everything will be just fine," her voice was trembling a little, but it was evident that she was trying to regain control over her emotions as well.

Draco was moved by Ginny's sincerity, she didn't bother to elaborate her answer and without hesitation he surrounded her with his strong arms, doing his best to ease her.

"Everything will be alright little one, I promise, I won't hurt you again"

Contrary to Draco's expectations, Ginny didn't cry aloud, she just nodded while Draco continued whispering little nothings into her ear. For Ginny it was clear that Draco was trying to ease his conscience in his own way, but she was also aware that Narcissa was waiting for her and that she still needed to talk to Draco and try to make their situation clear, so she took a small step back her tears dried and look directly at Draco's clouded eyes trying hard to smile.

"Your mother is waiting for me, it's not polite to maker her wait." She made a little pause "We still need to discuss this situation Draco, but definitively this is not the time. Maybe later if you agree?" Ginny tried hard to be brave and to look in control of her emotions, but Draco was able to see trough her and knew that she was terrified to be alone with his mother.

"You're right, my mother is waiting for you. We will talk later; I promise this time to talk to you, maybe after I show you the Manor. Right now you don't have to worry about my mother, after all she was angry with me and has just scolded me" Draco saw Ginny's shocked expression and smirked "You will know Narcissa Malfoy with time, and then you will realize that she will never actually yell, but it's not necessary, she has rather efficient methods to let you know that she's furious with you, and today's display was just a little example, I'm sure I haven't heard the end of this. But as I was saying, you don't have to worry Ginevra, it seems that my mother likes you" Draco squeezed Ginny's hand in a reassuring way and lead her towards Narcissa who was still admiring her garden. She turned when she saw her son holding Ginny's hand, the girl's tears completely gone. She looked at Draco expectantly.

"Well Mother, I'll leave you both alone. I'll see you in the dining room in forty minutes" he kissed Ginny's hand and approached his mother to kiss her cheek. Narcissa accepted the kiss with polite coldness and before Draco could turn to leave she grabbed his arm making Draco looked at her with certain shock in his eyes.

"I'd love to talk to you later darling, I will be expecting you tonight in my chambers. Now you may go." Narcissa said with a polite smile. Draco just nodded but inside he wanted to make a nasty comment to his mother, he hated the condescending tone she used with him and hated the way she dismissed him like he was a simple house-elf, but decided that he had had enough emotional outbursts for the day and simply left Ginny's room as soon as possible.

When Draco closed the door, Narcissa returned her attention to Ginny who was standing uncomfortable in the middle of the balcony, her eyes slightly red from the crying. Narcissa smiled in what she hoped would be a reassuring way.

"Why don't we sit down here, enjoy the view and talk about your situation Ginny," she said in a warmer tone than the one she used previously with her son. Ginny nodded and sat in the rocking chair that she used when she disastrously tried to talk to Draco just minutes before. She wasn't able to understand how things have gone so wrong, she knew that Draco lost his temper with her because she challenged him to do so with the things she shouted at him, but Ginny never knew that he would be affected by what she said, maybe just maybe, in a very twisted way Draco still loved her, maybe there could be hope for them... She felt a warm hand covering hers and was startled to see Narcissa Malfoy's hand, for a moment she forgot that Draco's mother was with her.

"Everything will be alright Ginny, believe me" Narcissa said in a soft voice. Seeing Ginny's shocked expression at her words she elaborated. "I know everything that has happened between you and Draco and I know why you two are getting married in two weeks. I don't agree with Sarah's methods but I'm certain that you will be a good influence to my son and I'm glad that he has you back in his life, even under these circumstances"

"You know the person that helped Draco to defeat You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked being unable to hide her surprise. Narcissa smiled condescendingly.

"You had the same reaction as Draco, and, as I told him the three of us will have this conversation later, maybe Lucius will be able to join us, in order to explain to you both who Sarah is and how we know her. But right now Ginevra, I would like to cover other issues regarding your future marriage, if you don't mind of course"

"No, it's okay" Ginny barely murmured. It was unbelievable that Draco's parents knew the mysterious woman that sealed Ginny's fate and she was looking forward to what Lucius and Narcissa had to say about her.

"I knew of your relationship with my son in the past Ginevra. I also knew when you left him and the reason you gave him. He told me himself. I knew that you never stopped loving him and I knew that you were as heartbroken as Draco with your rash decision" Ginny was starting to be ashamed of having this conversation with Draco's mother and she didn't know how to react. Should she give Narcissa Malfoy the explanation that Draco refused to hear? Will Narcissa judged her as harshly as Draco did? Did she hate her for making her son suffer?

"I... I never intended to break Draco's heart... at least not deliberately," Ginny said in a small voice.

"I know Ginny dear, and I'm not here to recriminate you your actions. Of course I hate seeing Draco suffer but I sort of understood you. I've always known that your family despises my son for the sole fact of being a Malfoy and because Draco was not very nice with your brother Ron, and I know that they never approved your choice. I'm sure that your mother would have preferred to have the Potter boy as her son in law instead of my son" Narcissa said disgustedly "And I know that your mother can be terribly stubborn when she sets her mind on something; and she wanted to see you and that Potter boy together. You don't have to explain to me your actions, it's clear that with my son away on an Order's mission, that pathetic Potter boy whining that without you he wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark Lord, your mother fussing over him and pressuring you to be with him and old Dumbledore telling you that sacrificing your love for my son would serve a greater good; you felt yourself trapped and scared so they left you without option" Narcissa sighed exasperatedly. "And you left my son."

Ginny was surprised to say the least, that Narcissa's version of the events were so accurate and was even more surprised to realize that at that moment she had felt exactly as Narcissa described.

"The only thing that I regret Ginny dear, is that I was not there to tell you that your sacrifice wouldn't change anything, that what you thought to be essential was in reality a trivial matter, you see, you left my son to be with Potter in order to help him in his effort to get rid of the Dark Lord and in the end, it was my son who helped him. Ironic really" Narcissa smiled sadly.

"I never wanted to hurt Draco Mrs. Malfoy... I... I just... Oh! I don't know how I could be that stupid!"

"I'm not blaming you dear, after all you are only a child and my son should have been here with you, especially since he knew that your family was pressuring you to leave him. I know that he was in an Order's mission but he should have taken you with him instead of leaving you alone. At least he could have brought you to live here, in Malfoy Manor, under my protection. Unfortunately we can't do anything to change the past dear, so we have to concentrate on the present and future, and right now you are going to marry my son."

"But Draco despises me and I can understand why. I betrayed him, I was not strong enough to refuse Harry and to say no to my family and Dumbledore. He loved me and I betrayed him" Ginny was close to tears.

"You won't solve anything by crying Ginevra, so please don't do it, besides I think that you've cried enough to make your eyes red and puffy" Narcissa's tone was gentle but commanding at the same time and Ginny started to take deep breaths in order to regain control of her emotions, something that Draco taught her once. Once that Ginny was calmed enough, Narcissa resumed her talking.

"I know that my son has made clear that he doesn't want to marry you. He thinks that you betrayed him and in some way he's right, you left him for the man he hates most, but... he had never listened to you, not that you have been very clear in what you wanted to tell him the few times that you catched him alone, mind you. Right now he feels hurt and angry with you and he has every right to be like that. But... there's the little fact that he still loves you, even if he doesn't want to admit it right now. Let me tell you a little secret that you don't know: he had never stopped caring about you, his main fear was that you were hurt or taken by Deatheaters because you were Potter's girlfriend. He still loves you Ginevra. The question here is: How much do you love my son?"

Ginny was taken aback by Narcissa's revelations. She never expected that Narcissa was going to be that nice with her. According to Draco, his mother was a woman that you didn't want to have as your enemy.

"I love him as nobody else can love him ever," Ginny answered clearly and with certainty. "And I would and will do anything in my power to make him forgive me, I won't let him go that easily, not without putting a fight. I love him Mrs. Malfoy and I know that I hurt him deeply and that I made him suffer, but I want to make all that up to him, I'm sure I can make him happy, if he only would give me the chance, and no matter how long it takes, I will show him everyday that he can trust me again" Ginny's determination was evident and Narcissa was very pleased to hear her, and for the first time during their conversation, she was smiling openly at Ginny.

"Well Miss Weasley, let me warn you that recapturing my son's heart won't be an easy task, but I think I may help. Just to see him happy, even if he doesn't deserve my concern about him" Narcissa laughed. "I'm really happy to have you here Ginny dear, I'm sure that eventually Draco will give you an opportunity. But right now I guess my son is waiting for us, so lets go to the dining room, he doesn't like to wait" Narcissa said at the same time she rose expecting Ginny to do the same. "We will discuss your lesson later dear, I'm sure you will be an excellent student and my son is eager to see you as a proper lady of this Manor. I'm sure we will surprise him! Of course we have to see all the details of your engagement party and your wedding, we have little time to prepare these parties but I'm sure we will manage."

Narcissa kept talking animatedly about the plans for the engagement party and the wedding itself, it was obviously one of her favorite subjects and Ginny remembered Draco telling her once that his mother was the best hostess in all the Wizarding World, and now Ginny had to agree with him. She half heard what Narcissa was saying and was still thinking of how unexpected their little reunion turned out to be. Ginny always expected that Narcissa Malfoy would never accept her as Draco's wife and since Draco himself told her that his mother was not very pleased with the news of their imminent marriage, Ginny anticipated the worst once that she was alone with Narcissa. But instead of an ice goddess, she found a strong and understanding woman, she expected that Narcissa would blame her totally for Draco's suffering and bitterness, and Narcissa proved her wrong once more. Ginny started to think that she already liked this woman and smiled without realizing it for the first time since the downfall of the Dark Lord.

After walking through a large corridor, they arrived to the stairs, magnificent in it's white marble steps and got down arm in arm in order to arrive to the dining room, where a slightly nervous Draco was being expecting them for five minutes already. He was unsure of how his mother would receive Ginevra and was starting to think that it would be better that he went to check them... just in case, but he was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching the dining room and that someone was giggling, it only took Draco a few seconds to recognize Ginny's giggles and it occurred to him that maybe his mother had cursed Ginny so badly that she was insane. He was going to reach for the door, when the two women entered the dining room, arm in arm, the redhead one giggling like a school girl and the blonde one smiling broadly and nodding. Draco was paralyzed with that vision. Narcissa noticed and nodded towards him, Ginny saw him too and stopped giggling.

"We are sorry to be late darling, we just lost track of the time. Shall we start our breakfast now?" Narcissa said sweetly and Draco somehow managed to find the voice that he was certain he lost upon seeing both women together and getting along so well.

"You don't need to excuse yourself mother, you are the mistress of the Manor and you can do as you wish." Narcissa looked meaningfully towards Ginny and Draco sighed knowing what his mother expected of him "And as for Ginevra, she also can do what she wishes without the need to apologize to anyone." Narcissa knew that she was not going to get a better response from her son and dropped the subject. She took her seat and indicated Ginny and Draco where to seat, so they were facing each other. Immediately after they were seated, a small house-elf appeared with the breakfast. They ate in relative silence that was broken sometimes by Narcissa's animated rant about the next festivities, sometimes Ginny intervened in the conversation just agreeing with whatever Narcissa was saying and Draco just nodded once in a while just to avoid his mother's lecture. When they finished their breakfast Narcissa rose, followed by Draco.

"I think it would be nice of you to show Ginevra the house, dear. I will be terribly busy with your party's arrangements and trying to pretend that I'm now a widow" Narcissa said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, then she took Draco's hand and whispered "I will never end thanking you for what you did for your father Draco" she softly kissed Draco's cheek her previous anger already forgotten just for the moment, but for Draco seeing his mother that happy was worth all the sacrifices he should make.

"Don't mother, you don't have anything to be grateful for. I just did it because he is my father and because you deserve to be happy and I know he is your happiness" Draco said softly and lovingly. Narcissa just smiled.

"You are very lucky in marrying this man Ginevra Weasley" Narcissa whispered.

"I know Mrs. Malfoy, I know"

"Well, what are you waiting for Draco, take Ginny to see the Manor!" Narcissa stated in a lighter tone.

Draco offered Ginny his arm. "We are leaving mother, we are leaving!" a small smile tugged in the corner of his mouth. For a second Draco was happy, for a second he forgot that once upon a time Ginny left him and for the time being he pretended that they were a happy couple. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_LovesFantasy: Thanks a lot for keeping reading this and for your comments. It's great to see you around._

_Mo the Deatheater: Thank you for your support and for all your reviews!!, I hope you enjoy thus chapter._

_CassandraKCB: I agree that Draco needs to learn to control his temper, and I guess Narcissa will help him gladly :)_

MerlinHalliwell: _Here's the update, I hope you like it._

Laina3: _Draco loses his temper sometimes, but it's not very often, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter_

Athena Linborn_: Thank you very much for your review, I hope that you continue reading this story and please feel free to tell me what you think._

cocoachristy_: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it._

dracoshotty: _Thank you for your review!_

And and as usually, thanks a lot to my beta VAB and her crazy ideas ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Confirmations and Confrontat...

**CHAPTER 12 CONFIRMATIONS AND CONFRONTATIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine; all this fantastic universe and characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ginny took Draco's arm without hesitation; she could see him smiling, actually smiling at her for the first time in a very long time, and was surprised to see that infrequent gesture in his handsome face, Draco Malfoy didn't smile very often and certainly not without a good reason to do so. She didn't want to know why he was smiling and spoil the moment so she smiled back, a small, shy smile averting his gaze, not wanting to watch when reality took over and his eyes turned cold again.

They left the dining room in silence Ginny's arm in Draco's, no one wanting to speak first, maybe because there was nothing to say at all. Draco lead her to the Manor's front door, his intention of showing her all the mansion evident and Ginny let herself be lead finding that she enjoyed this quiet Draco better than the Draco who she found in her room earlier that morning. She knew they still have to talk, but in some way right then the idea wasn't as alluring as it was before. After all, what was she supposed to tell Draco? What was the point in trying to explain to him what she couldn't explain herself? It was clear that all her previous attempts ended in a disastrous way, it was also evident that Draco didn't have any interest in hearing her explanations, so there was no explanation useful enough to help her improve her relationship with Draco. And as for the talk regarding their marriage… well, maybe it would be better to wait and see how things would be, rather than attempt to discuss the situation, only to end in another big fight.

They were at the front door of the Manor and Draco opened it revealing the huge garden of Malfoy Manor, and Ginny realized that what she saw from her room's balcony was just a very little piece of it. Its beauty was astounding, Ginny was certain that all the kind of flowers existing in the world were cultivated in that garden and the sight was simply spectacular. She took a step forward, getting out of the mansion and forgetting about Draco's presence for a moment, just to admire the perfection of the sight. She tried to find a fence that signalled the end of the property, but all she was able to see was an impressive forest that seemed to never end and her brain had some trouble processing the fact that Draco owned all that land and when they were married she would technically own that land as well. If she could be able to walk through those gorgeous gardens once a day for the rest of her life, she could forget all her problems easily; she discovered that she could contemplate those flowers all day long, but Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"They are impressive, aren't they?" his voice lacked his quarrelsome tone, but it wasn't kind either. "My mother likes to spend a lot of her free time here, watching the sun set" he was not looking at her and Ginny was not sure if he was talking to her. "Feel free to come whenever you want, but avoid the forest." It was clear that he was not thinking aloud, but still he didn't look at her. Ginny was about to ask why, when Draco looked right into her eyes. "There are some things there that would eat you without blinking, at least until you become a Malfoy… and even then I'm not sure, so never go to the forest alone." Anyone would think that Draco was his usual cool and collected self, but Ginny knowing him deeply, noticed that his eyes were steel grey, meaning that something was bothering him, but there was no way for Ginny to know what it was. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she didn't want to end fighting again with him, neither did she want to question his prohibition of going into the forest alone, so she simply nodded.

Draco sighed almost imperceptibly in a jaded way, but made no comment. "I promised to show you the Manor and I think that the principal door is a good beginning, so pay attention little one as I don't intend to repeat myself and this is important, maybe then you will understand the weight of being a Malfoy" his tone was once again slightly contemptuous but Ginny decided to make no comment and ignored him, still looking at the garden.

She felt Draco's hand on her arm, forcing her gently to face him. "I told you to pay attention Ginevra, and when I talk to you I expect to be acknowledged at least, I don't like to be ignored" his voice was dangerously calmed.

"I heard you Draco, but if you want me to pay attention to you, don't be so bloody condescending with me and don't manhandle me" her voice was quiet and calmed and before Draco could retort, she put her free hand in front of her in a placating gesture. "I don't want another fight with you, and I really want you to show me the Manor, can you do it? I promise I'll pay attention." Draco said nothing. "Please?"

Draco let her go but he had to have the last world. "Don't ever ignore me again" Ginny nodded and inwardly rolled her eyes, he could be such a child sometimes. Without a warning he began talking. "Malfoy Manor was built by one of my ancestors, Wolfgang Malfoy, a German pure blooded wizard who came to England to know part of his inheritance in the 16th century. Of course my bloodline can be traced before that, in Germany naturally, but you will learn about that later. He was the Malfoy Lord and as far as he knew, this land belonged to his family for centuries, but nobody cared about it. He was looking for a place where he could start new business to enlarge the Malfoy fortune and England was the perfect place, so he decided to build a Manor where he could live comfortably along with his family."

Ginny was listening carefully to Draco's story and she couldn't stop herself thinking that The Burrow's origins could be traced only to her parent's marriage and although she was sure she could trace her bloodline, she was certain that doing so would require an enormous amount of patience and research and was amazed that someone could remember facts that happened 5 centuries ago, but she shouldn't be that surprised, after all Draco Malfoy belonged to the aristocracy and he was supposed to know his origins and be proud of them. As if reading her mind, Draco interrupted her again. "I know that maybe this sounds more like a history lecture than a real tour, but I want you to understand how ancient this Manor is and how many generations of Malfoys have lived here. Probably we will die and this Manor will continue sheltering generation after generation of Malfoy's heirs" Draco said almost reverently without noticing Ginny's face of horror.

"Hold on a second Malfoy" he looked at her with certain curiosity, maybe she realized… "For this Manor to continue sheltering Malfoy's heirs, there are needed, well… heirs"

"Your brilliance amazes me Ginevra!"

She ignored him again. "And as you are the last Malfoy heir, you will need children to continue carrying the name and producing more heirs, and I will be your wife…" she stopped in mid sentence not daring to look at him terrified of what she would find in his eyes.

"As I said before, your brilliance amazes me Weasley and also your deductive powers." He said smirking. "Yes, I will need an heir and you will be his mother" he made a pause, allowing Ginny to process his words. When she was going to speak he cut her. "What? Did you expect me to let the Malfoy blood die just because I'm going to marry you? Well, I'm not going to do such a thing, I have obligations to fulfil but I don't want to discuss them Ginevra, right now we have a lot to do and it's not the time to worry about children and heirs, so, can I start showing you the Manor without interruptions? I have business to attend."

"I don't think I want a baby right now" Ginny said pouting and Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing at her unpredicted remark, it was a short laugh but sincere and unguarded, a rich sound that was not very common and surprised a lot of people when heard.

"Well, what do you think if we leave this topic for later and we focus our attention to simple facts, like showing you the Manor?" he sounded amused and the tension seemed to fade, even if just for a moment.

"I think it's fine with me. Continue please" Ginny said in a small voice.

"Well, I will be brief. As I was saying, Wolfgang Malfoy built the Manor, but the decorations have changed since then, we still have a lot of valuable antiques that belonged to him, but every occupant has made a contribution to what Malfoy Manor is right now. The land is huge, I will show you its limits later but let me tell you that a village is in our land and its inhabitants are under our protection, I'm their Lord now that my father is officially dead and you will be his Lady. This bond generates a great duty because we are responsible of the villager's well being, we must protect them and provide them with houses and jobs, and believe me, that's not an easy task" Draco made a movement indicating Ginny to get inside, he let her pass first trough the door, always the gentleman.

"The Manor has 50 rooms in total, much more than we really need, but it's useful as we both will be occupying the left wing, leaving my mother the right one." They were in the parlour from where you could see the imposing white marble stairs. The room itself was made of white marble and was soberly decorated. "I will not even try to show you all the rooms, the Manor is huge, but if someday you get lost, all you have to do is clap your hands and a house-elf will show the way" Draco began walking and Ginny quickly followed him. "We have at least 20 house-elves to our disposition, later I'll assign you one, devoted only to your needs, so it won't be a problem if you need something, anything at all."

"I'll show the library, as I'm sure you'll spend a lot of time there" They continued walking and Ginny was paying attention in order to remember the path, she didn't want to get lost later. They stopped in front of a big oak door that opened itself when Draco approached it. "I'll have to reset the wards to include you, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until we are married as it's ancient magic and only works when there's a bond. The Manor has strong wards that prevent uninvited guests from actually entering into our land, besides it's invisible and unplottable, so practically is impossible for someone to find it on its own." He motioned for Ginny to pass first and she found herself in the same room that she was when they arrived from Hogwarts, the only difference was that right now she was paying attention to her surroundings. The room was huge and there were books all over the walls, more books together than Ginny had ever seen. The library was probably as large as the one in Hogwarts and she simply adored it, it was love at first sight, well second sight in fact. She stopped listening to Draco and she wasn't even sure if he continued talking, she was mesmerized with so many books. Almost reverently she started passing a finger trough the covers of those books closer to her, browsing the titles.

Draco had to hide a smile as he watched Ginny so fascinated with the library, he knew that she was going to be delighted and so he decided to show her the library first. She was like a child in Honey Dukes and he was glad that she approved of the library's vast collection of books. A sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time, started to travel trough his body: he wanted to see Ginny happy if only for a moment. Draco was shocked to realize what he was thinking, feeling and doing and instinctively he took a step back. He wanted to make a nasty remark just to assure himself that he still despised the littlest Weasley but he couldn't. Looking at Ginny he decided that it wouldn't be fair to spoil that little moment of happiness she got. He could be a bloody bastard without much effort, but he didn't want to hurt her more, even if she didn't deserve his kindness.

A sudden pop took him out of his trance and he saw a house-elf standing close to the door, mildly shaking. He made a move with his hand to indicate the elf that he was allowed to speak.

"Delven is sorry to interrupt Master, but someone wants to see Master" he said in a squeaky voice that attracted Ginny's attention.

"Who wants to see me Delven?"

"Master Zabini, Master"

Draco was silent for a moment. "Tell him I will see him in my study" The house-elf nodded and disappeared quickly, relieved to have been dismissed so easily.

"I'm sorry little one, I really need to see what Blaise wants. Is it okay if I leave you here?" it was more a rhetorical question, but Ginny nodded all the same. She expected that Draco's friends, at least the ones that remained neutral during the war, would start visiting him as soon as they read the Prophet, as their photo and the article of their engagement was on the first page. It seemed that Draco was expecting to answer their questions as well, and who'd be better to start asking questions than Draco's best friend?

"I don't expect to see you until the night, I'm sure I'll be busy with Blaise and as soon as I finish with him, I'll have to check through my father's business, everything must be in order as soon as possible, so don't wait for me. I'll make sure that mother comes looking for you in order to schedule your lessons and surely you will have dinner with her, so enjoy your day. If you need anything you know what to do" And with a small courtesy, Draco disappeared through the door, leaving Ginny alone with the books she adored without giving her the opportunity to answer him.

* * *

As Draco entered his private study, he saw Blaise holding the Prophet in his hand and immediately he knew what to expect.

"Do you want to explain me what's the meaning of this?" Blaise said in a controlled voice that couldn't completely hide his surprise.

"Hi Blaise, I'm glad you dropped by to show me how happy you are to see me unharmed" Draco answered with irony. He was pleased to see his best friend, but he was not looking forward to give any kind of explanation to anyone, and specially not to him. Blaise just continued glaring at him, blatantly ignoring his comment. Draco sighed and indicated Blaise to take a seat, doing so himself.

"What do you want me to explain?" Draco said in a monotone voice, he knew that Blaise was almost as stubborn as himself so there was not going to be any way out of that situation.

"What? I want you to explain what this paper says. Are you really marrying Weasley?" Blaise answered with a palpable disbelief in his voice. "Explain to me how is it possible after… after what happened".

Draco rose from his chair "I don't have to explain you a damn thing" this was intended to sound harsh but it only became as a defeated statement. Blaise rose from his chair as well and looked at his friend, his gaze softening a little.

"Don't do that Draco"

"Do what?"

"That!" Blaise exclaimed annoyed. "Don't act as if I were a mere stranger" Draco kept silent and averted Blaise's gaze. Blaise took a step forward closing the distance between he and Draco. "We are best friends and we both know it, even if you try to deny it at every opportunity, I know you very well and I simply can't believe that you are going to marry Weasley because you forgave her and suddenly realized that you still love her. It's a pathetic lie that Potter was pretending to be her boyfriend in an attempt of covering you both. I know what happened and I want to know why you are marrying her now, I want to know what's happening now, I want to know what's…"

"Stop Blaise." Draco interrupted his friend's rambling and Blaise shut up and was looking at him expectantly, so Draco felt obliged to elaborate "I really can't explain what happened!"

"The hell you can't!" Blaise roared. "You can and you will!" Draco took a step towards Blaise trying to intimidate him, but it was useless, Blaise knew Draco since they were children and he was certain that Draco was not a threat to him. They spent the next seconds glaring at each other before Draco sighed resigned and averted Blaise's turquoise eyes. But Blaise wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"I'm waiting Draco"

"You're exasperating you know that, don't you?" a small smile was tugging at Draco's mouth. He walked towards the window and prepared himself to answer Blaise's questions, knowing that his friend wouldn't leave until he was satisfied with Draco's answers. "You know that yesterday the Dark Lord was defeated…"

"That's pretty obvious, all the bloody Wizarding World knows it!"

"If you want explanations you'll have to let me finish what I have to say."

Blaise mumbled something that sounded very much like a 'sorry' and had the good taste to look a bit sheepish. Draco continued talking without looking at Blaise.

Draco began retelling the same story that he told Narcissa and when he ended, Blaise was speechless just staring at him, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What are you going to do now?

"Marry her of course. Don't worry Blaise, you will be my best man at the wedding" Draco sounded bitter and turned to glare at Blaise.

Blaise just growled. "Bloody hell! You're in a fine trouble!"

Draco barked "I know that, thank you very much!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you that dense? I've already told you, I'm going to keep my word and I'm going to marry her" Draco said irritated "What else can I do?"

Blaise looked as if he wanted to say something else and in fact opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it again not uttering a single word. Draco sneered and turned to look at the window. For some minutes they stood there in silence.

"Why did you agree to convince people that you both are madly in love?"

Draco didn't answer, it was just a matter of time before Blaise guessed by himself what he got in return for agreeing to be in that stupid press conference, and Draco was just counting the seconds before Blaise would speak again, and he was not disappointed.

"Your father is still alive isn't it?" it was more a statement than a question. Draco kept silent and Blaise chuckled clearly amazed. "I can't believe you blackmailed Dumbledore in order to save your father! I would've liked to see his face when he agreed! It was brilliant Draco, your silence in exchange of Lucius! Bloody brilliant!"

"Who says I blackmailed Dumbledore" Draco's tone was amused. "I just persuaded him of the convenience of our little arrange specially in this time when it's of utter importance to rebuild the wizarding community, and when the people need to believe in fairy tales to make them think that all their effort was worthy"

"I would have loved to see Dumbledore!" Blaise was laughing, but Draco's appearance darkened visibly.

"The old fool had the nerve to ask me if I didn't believe that my father should pay for all his crimes. The hypocrite! I told him that I had paid enough for the both of us. I have sacrificed enough to his war."

"You mean Ginny?"

Draco's expression didn't show any emotion. "I mean my freedom." They felt silent again and the atmosphere was edgy. Blaise knew Draco enough to recognize that he was ready to go on a nervous breakdown, a temporary crisis of insanity as Blaise liked to call it, and definitely this was not the better time and certainly not the moment to have an insane Draco, so the situation called for desperate measures and Blaise had the perfect plan to help Draco to relax.

"What are you planning to do today Draco?" Blaise asked with a certain degree of amusement in his voice. Draco turned to look at him suspiciously.

"I have to take up the family business, why? Although I'm not sure if I want to know"

"Let's get out today, lets celebrate! What do you say?" Blaise's mood was almost contagious… almost.

"I don't have anything to celebrate Blaise"

"Are you sure?" Blaise's voice was mocking but Draco ignored it.

"Positive."

"Well, I happen to think that you must celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord, your father's escape and your freedom. Haven't you realized that you won't have the pressure to go against your own father any more? You're free Draco to do with your life what you please"

"Are you forgetting the little and insignificant detail that I'm going to get married in two weeks? Meaning that I'm not going to be free for a very long time"

"You're so pessimistic" It was evident that Draco decided to play hard to get, but Blaise could be really stubborn and he was not going to give up that easily. "Anyway, we are going to go celebrating and I don't care what you have to do or if you'd prefer to stay in the Manor to brood at will"

"Malfoys don't brood Blaise!" Draco cried indignant.

"Whatever, the point is we're going out, like it or not, so better get used to the idea." Blaise smirked.

"Right now?" Draco was alarmed. "It's too early to start drinking, besides I got to…"

"I said I don't care what you have to do, and really Draco, it's not that early! Also, all the bloody wizarding world is celebrating and drinking even as we speak!" Blaise retorted rolling his eyes "Besides, you will have the perfect excuse to avoid Pansy, whom I'm sure will come as soon as she knows that you're going to marry Gin after all, and I'm sure she will make a nasty scene" Blaise said smirking at the same time that he proceeded to drag Draco out of the studio.

"I don't want to go anywhere Blaise" Draco said menacingly, but Blaise was unimpressed.

"Stop whining, you need to release some stress and I'm going to help you. And please don't tell me that Malfoys don't whine, I know you better than that!"

Draco gave up, Blaise was a stubborn bastard and nothing that he said could stop him when his mind was set on something.

"Okay I'll go, but I have to speak to my mother first, I told Ginevra that today she was going to start her lessons"

"So, you're trying to make her a lady?" Blaise was mocking him again.

"If she's going to be my wife, she's got to be a proper lady and who could teach her better than my mother?" Draco decided to ignore Blaise's irony but the thoughtful look that his fried was giving him was not a good omen.

"Actually, as a Malfoy bride I think she must be informed of where is her fiancée, you know, as a sign of respect of her new status" Draco grimaced and Blaise smirked. "But as we are in a hurry and you must inform your mother and arrange her schedule with your radiant bride, would you let me speak to your bride myself?"

Draco was actually hesitant of letting Blaise go alone to talk to Ginny, but he also knew that Blaise needed answers that Draco was not going to give him. What Blaise needed was to speak to Ginny and Draco was sure that their chat was not going to be exactly pleasant, brief maybe but never pleasant, specially since Blaise was still angry for what she did to Draco. Anyway Blaise needed to close that circle and Ginny deserved a nasty Blaise, so he let him go not without warning him.

"Okay, talk to Ginny she's in the library, but if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you, best friend or not."

Blaise only nodded with a knowing look in his face and Draco went in search of Narcissa asking himself why he threatened Blaise. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea going out with him after all, he was starting to act like a completely crazy man and he could use a break.

Meanwhile Blaise went searching for Ginny, and he found her exactly where Draco told him she would be. She was seated in a comfortable sofa, reading a thick volume that Blaise didn't remember reading himself, her red curls making a deep contrast against the deep green of the sofa's tapestry. She was deeply concentrated in her reading and she didn't hear Blaise open the door so she jumped slightly when she heard his voice.

"Hello Gin dear, it's been a long time without seeing each other"

There were only two people who would call her 'Gin' and one of them was an arrogant blond who didn't call her that anymore. The other one was the raven haired man in front of her: Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini with his outstanding beauty, his mocking smile and his predatory glance. Blaise Zabini who was fiercely protective of Draco and who surely would be very, very angry with her. Instinctively she began looking for Draco, hoping to see him appear behind Blaise, but when she saw him close the door, her hopes vanished and she closed the book, determined to be as controlled as she could be.

"Hello Blaise dear, it has been an eternity" she matched his cold tone and Blaise was impressed of how well Draco taught her to mask her feelings to anyone else except Draco himself. "If you're looking for Draco, I'm afraid he's not here." Her dismissal was clear but Blaise refused to play her game.

"No, I am not looking for Draco Gin, I know where he is. In fact I came looking for you, I hope we can have a little chat."

"What can I do for you Blaise?" she made a gesture to Blaise to indicate that he could take a seat as if she were the owner of the room, and he thought that in some way she was. She was used to these little Slytherin's games and she knew how to play them, in fact she had the two best teachers: Draco and himself; so she was very good. Blaise knew that if he wanted to get some answers from her, he should throw her off balance, and the best way to do it was being direct.

"I came for an explanation Gin, so lets not play games. I want to know why you did what you did to Draco."

As Blaise had anticipated, Ginny was baffled at Blaise's direct remark, she would have never expected Blaise to be that unambiguous, anyway she decided to keep playing her game, so she answered nastily.

"That's not of your business Blaise"

"Oh, but it is my dear. Draco's well being is, and will be always my business, so why don't you answer me Gin; I don't have a lot of time."

Ginny rose and put the book in the shelf before answering or even acknowledging Blaise's arrogant remark. When the book was in its place she turned to face Blaise and her eyes showed her anger.

"And why don't you come when you have enough time Blaise, and then maybe we could have a nice little chat about my reasons for betraying your dear, dear friend." Her voice was cold and emotionless and she attempted to leave but Blaise blocked her exit.

"Don't play these games with me Gin, lets talk like grown-ups. Why don't you tell me why you left him, why don't you give me the explanation that he doesn't want to hear?" his voce was soft and dangerous and being emotionally overwhelmed for the recent events, Ginny felt her anger building up but tried to control it.

"I've already told you that's not of you business, what happened between me and Draco only concerns the both of us and as you so plainly said yourself, he's not interested in hearing any kind of explanation from me" she started breathing deeply in an attempt to regain control of her emotions and Blaise noticed.

"That's where you're wrong. No matter how much you want to believe that what happened between you and Draco only involves the both of you, you're wrong. I was there for him when you left, I was the one who tried to help him continue his life without you, I was the one who listened everything he had to say and I tried to help him regain some sense in his life. So don't tell me that it's not my business!" Blaise's voice was calmed and controlled but Ginny knew that he was angry and with that knowledge her own anger finally exploded.

"Fine, do you really want to know what happened?" Ginny was half yelling and Blaise didn't even nod "I left him because I'm the stupidest woman on earth, I believed all the nonsense that my family, friends and all the bloody Order of the Phoenix kept repeating about Harry's needs, and how his well being was essential for the Wizarding World. I could tell you Blaise, that I left Draco because everyone was pressuring me, but the truth is I was very scared of what my family and friends would think if I refused Harry's attentions, so I decided to leave Draco. I, I was the only responsible of leaving him, and you know what? I regretted my decision the very moment I made it, and I know that he has all the right to despise me because I'm a pathetic witch who betrayed his confidence because she was scared. This is the explanation that Draco doesn't want to hear and that you feel you have the right to hear, so here it is and think what you want" by the end of her speech Ginny was openly yelling but she refused to cry in front of Blaise, it was enough to show him how much the situation affected her. She tried to reach the exit, but again Blaise blocked it, holding her arms delicately.

"You should tell him what you have told me darling girl" Blaise's voice was soft, almost a caress that broke through Ginny's barriers.

"What difference would it make" she was not yelling anymore, but her voice sounded defeated.

"Maybe more than you think, maybe nothing, with Draco you never know. But at least you would let him know what you think, he would know that you're not a little girl who can't take the responsibility of her acts, and believe me, Draco respects that, I respect that. I was very angry with you for what you did to Draco, but I was even angrier because you avoided me. Why Gin girl?"

"Because I was so disgusted with myself, that I only assumed that you would despise me as well, after all I know how much you care for Draco. It was cowardice Blaise"

"I would have tried to help you Gin. I must confess that I feel a little bit guilty for not being there for you while Draco was away, I mean I knew that your family didn't like Draco very much but I never thought that they would try to make you break up with him. I should have been there instead of being in France."

"Do you hate me?"

"Don't be absurd Gin girl, I don't hate you. I never hated you, I just didn't like you very much for what you did, but we're all humans and we all make mistakes, some bigger than others, but in the end nobody's perfect."

"Do you forgive me Blaise?"

Blaise didn't even hesitate he embraced Ginny. "There's nothing I have to forgive you for Gin, we're fine."

Ginny knew that she was not going to get anything else from Blaise, but she was happy with what she got and smiled affectionately.

"As I told you Gin, I don't have much time, I'm going out with Draco, he's so stressed that I think that going out will help him relax and process his situation, and you have to rest also, you don't mind don't you?" Blaise asked playfully.

"Of course I don't Blaise, just take care of him"

"I still think that you need to make him listen to you, you're going to get married, you're going to be bonded for life and you can't spend the rest of your life like that. I think that he still loves you" he said half grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Everybody keeps telling me that, but I don't think that Draco still loves me right now. He can be such a mule…"

"Who's a mule Ginevra?" Draco's voice sounded at the same time that the door was opening by itself and Ginny couldn't stop blushing furiously, she was going to answer something, anything but Blaise decided to help her.

"Believe me, you don't want to know mate"

Draco eyed them suspiciously "Everything alright?" his voice was neutral.

"Just peachy. If you have already spoke with Narcissa, why don't we leave?" Blaise said at the same time that he took Ginny's hand in his and kissed it. "I'll see you soon Gin. Owl me if I can help you with something, anything at all. See you later." He left the library only turning to call for Draco "Lets go Draco"

Draco was still looking at Ginny with an unreadable expression but finally he took Ginny's hand to imitate Blaise's gesture. He was surprised t find out that he and Ginny were friends again when he half expected half hoped to find them having a big argument instead of practically joking. He kissed Ginny's hand.

"Be good little one"

"Have fun Draco" she answered startled by his gesture although she assumed that it was just the polite thing to do. He nodded once and disappeared through the door without glancing back.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the terrible delay, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating before, but in my defense I had a serious case of life interfering with writing that I'll try not to happen again. Thanks a lot to my reviewers and of course to my fantastic beta VAB for her patience and support. _


End file.
